Ombres du passé
by Pikatchoune
Summary: Post saison 6, donc rempli de spoilers! Le FBI a capturé les Pink Panthers mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Neal n'a pas survécu à l'arrestation du gang. Deux ans ont passé, et des vols d'œuvres d'art de grande valeur ont eu lieu un peu partout en Europe. Et si Neal n'était pas vraiment mort ? Plutôt Canon mais un peu AU. Classé T par précaution.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure:** je parcours les fanfictions de WC depuis plusieurs années. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois d'écrire, sans succès jusqu'à cette histoire. Elle m'est apparue en voyant le preview du Series Finale. Je suppose que tout cela sera AU dès la diffusion du dernier épisode. Je vous laisse avec le prologue, en espérant que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

**Note de l'auteure bis: **Je me suis aperçue en relisant le début que le prologue ne suivait pas le Finale. J'ai donc apporté quelques modifications, sans quoi ça ne correspond pas non plus à la suite de mon histoire, qui, elle suit le canon. Le prochain chapitre arrive demain matin pour Noël.

**Prologue**

Elle entendait Theo babiller en français dans sa chambre tout en terminant de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Elle se surprit à sourire. Mozzie serait fier d'entendre que son fils putatif parlait couramment la langue de Molière. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Mais avait-elle vraiment eu le choix? Après le fiasco de l'arrestation des Pink Panthers, elle avait été incapable de continuer sa vie new-yorkaise.

Chaque coin de rue, chaque seconde de sa vie lui rappelaient le visage de Neal. Après que la balle l'avait frappé en plein thorax, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le revoir. Seul Peter avait pu lui parler au moment où il était chargé dans l'ambulance. S'ils avaient réagi plus vite, s'ils lui avaient vraiment cru en lui, il serait peut-être toujours en vie. Neal n'avait pas fait confiance au FBI, il avait choisi de faire confiance à Keller, parce que le Bureau lui avait tellement menti avant. Et Keller l'avait abattu. D'une certaine façon, Neal avait obtenu sa liberté.

Alors Diana était partie. Elle s'était souvenue de sa jeunesse internationale, et s'était dit que grandir de par le monde serait bénéfique à Theo. Elle avait quitté le FBI en pensant laisser son sentiment de culpabilité avec son badge. Ça avait presque marché. L'Europe et son travail à Interpol lui avaient permis de couper les ponts et d'enfouir ces événements tragiques au fond de sa mémoire. Elle recevait des nouvelles de Peter et Élisabeth de temps en temps, mais ces coups de fil ne faisaient que raviver sa douleur. Leur petit Neal aurait dû avoir un parrain pour veiller sur lui, lui apprendre tout ce que son père ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Au lieu de ce grand frère, il n'avait eu qu'un double prénom, Neal Georges, en hommage à un ami parti trop vite.

L'éloignement avait atténué un peu sa tristesse, du moins jusqu'à cette enquête. Un voleur s'attaquait aux plus grands musées européens. Des cambriolages de haut vol, impressionnants d'intelligence et tout ça sans que personne ait été blessé. En fait, personne n'avait vu le mystérieux voleur. Pas d'empreinte, ni aucune trace d'ADN, pas la plus petite image de vidéosurveillance. Rien. Alors forcément, Diana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Neal.

Après Copenhague, Amsterdam et Zurich, le criminel avait posé son baluchon à Paris. C'était donc au tour de l'agent Berrigan d'entrer dans la danse. La police française avait arrêté un suspect le matin même. Le bal des interrogatoires allait commencer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteure:** l'histoire commence à Paris. Pour me simplifier la vie, j'ai emprunté des personnages à la série Julie Lescaut. Comme ceux de WC, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils m'ont permis de ne pas avoir besoin de me creuser la cervelle pour créer les policiers parisiens. Ce n'est pas un cross-over pour autant, la place occupée par ces personnages reste secondaire.

Chapitre 1

- Le suspect s'appelle Victor Moreau. Ses papiers sont en règle. Nous avons lancé une recherche d'empreintes, mais nous n'avons encore aucun résultat. Interpol doit envoyer un agent pour l'interroger.

L'inspecteur Motta résuma la situation en une phrase pour sa supérieure, la commissaire Lescaut. La rouquine était furax. L'agence internationale allait tirer la couverture à elle et s'approprier le succès de sa brigade. L'arrestation d'un suspect dans cette affaire qui mettait tout le monde dans l'embarras était un premier pas vers sa résolution même si les preuves étaient minces.

- Qu'avons-nous contre lui? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas grand-chose. Moreau était présent dans toutes les villes visitées par le voleur ces derniers mois. À chaque fois, il a repris un avion dans les jours qui ont suivi le forfait. Nous sommes tombés sur lui en recoupant les informations des compagnies d'aviation.

- Un voleur de génie qui utilise le même nom à chaque fois qu'il voyage, c'est surprenant, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer la commissaire.

- Ça peut être sa seule erreur. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve directe. Il nous faut des aveux. Il est en salle d'interrogatoire, si vous voulez le voir avant l'arrivée d'Interpol.

Julie Lescaut ne se fit pas prier. La commissaire entra et lâcha un dossier sur la table, devant son suspect. L'homme ne broncha pas. Les yeux d'un bleu transparent ne laissaient pas paraître la moindre émotion. Le demi-sourire ne s'effaça pas le moins du monde. Victor Moreau était un roc, du moins en surface.

Intérieurement, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il été arrêté? Depuis son départ précipité de New York, il avait respecté scrupuleusement la loi. Le pactole dérobé au nez et à la barbe des Pink Panthers et du FBI lui permettait de vivre sans soucis financiers. Certes, il n'avait pas pu emporter l'entier de la somme. Pour rester discret, il s'était contenté de quelques millions de dollars. Il ne savait pas comment l'enquête avait expliqué cette disparition et il s'en moquait. Neal Caffrey était mort ce jour-là et c'est un homme nouveau qui se tenait dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Un homme qui n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Les deux inspecteurs qui l'avaient cueilli à son hôtel particulier avaient pris ses empreintes, mais Neal n'était pas trop inquiet. La police n'utilisait que des bases de données de gens vivants – ou disparus, à la rigueur. Les siennes n'en faisaient pas partie. Son dossier était enterré dans les affaires classées, comme lui, en quelque sorte. Il ne craignait rien. Idem pour son ADN. Personne n'irait le comparer à celui d'un criminel mort depuis plus de deux ans.

- Vous aimez voyager, Monsieur Moreau. Je vois que vous êtes passés par Copenhague, Amsterdam et Zurich ces derniers mois.

Neal hésita une seconde. Il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas comprendre les questions. Après tout, il était américain, et les Américains sont connus pour ne pas être polyglottes. S'il avait commis un crime, cette tactique pourrait lui permettre de gagner du temps, mais il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il opta pour l'honnêteté.

- Les villes européennes ont beaucoup de trésors à révéler. Voyager n'est pas un crime, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Pourquoi suis-je ici?

- Mes collègues ne vous l'ont pas dit? Pardon pour cet oubli.

La femme ouvrit le dossier devant elle et en sortit des photos.

- Portrait d'un homme, peint par El Greco entre 1570 et 1575. Volé au Musée national d'art de Copenhague le 12 juillet. Où étiez-vous, le 12 juillet, Monsieur Moreau?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle continua.

- La Chambre à coucher, peinte par Van Gogh en 1888, volée au Musée Van Gogh à Amsterdam le 14 août. Vous étiez en Hollande, au mois d'août, non? Et mon préféré, Le Chariot, sculpture en bronze réalisée par Alberto Giacometti en 1950, qui a disparu de la collection de la Kunsthaus de Zurich le 19 septembre. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, vous ne trouvez pas?

Neal était sans voix. Il avait entendu parler de ces vols, évidemment. Il était même impressionné par leur réalisation. S'attaquer à des institutions pareilles, emporter des œuvres majeures sans laisser de traces et sans blesser personne, bien sûr que ça avait attiré son attention. Mais il n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Le voleur d'art qu'il avait été était définitivement retraité. Il n'y avait aucune raison que la police s'intéresse à Victor Moreau. Sa fortune était discrète. Il en avait hérité en toute légalité. C'est en tout cas ce que toute recherche, même approfondie, révélerait. Alors pourquoi était-il ici?

- J'ai lu les comptes-rendus de ces cambriolages dans la presse, Madame, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. Je n'ai jamais rien volé.

Le sourire n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Vous étiez à Copenhague le 12 juillet. Vous avez quitté le Danemark le 15 en destination d'Amsterdam. Vous quittez les Pays-Bas le 19 août pour la Suisse. Un pays dont vous vous lassez moins vite. Vous vous êtes envolé de Zurich le 28 septembre. Pour Paris. Paris et ses nombreux musées d'art. Je ne crois pas au hasard.

«Moi non plus», songea Neal, mais il se garda bien de répondre à haute voix. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire? Quelqu'un avait-il découvert qu'il était vivant? Ce quelqu'un aurait-il décidé de le faire tomber, de se servir de lui comme bouc émissaire pour des vols qu'il aurait très bien pu commettre, mais dont il était innocent?

- Le silence ne vous mènera nulle part, Monsieur Moreau. Un agent d'Interpol est en route. Ensemble, nous découvrirons le fin mot de cette histoire.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Neal n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer ni même de formuler un début de réponse. La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire venait de s'ouvrir derrière lui et ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang.

- Neal?

La voix de Diana était incertaine, emplie d'incrédulité. Neal voyait s'écrouler tout ce qu'il avait construit depuis deux ans. Son identité parfaite, celle que personne ne devait pouvoir craquer, venait de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Lentement, l'ancien escroc se leva, et fit face à celle qui avait été une collègue et une amie pendant toutes ces années à New York.

- Salut Diana.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les paroles lui manquaient. Diana était bouche bée, incapable de digérer l'impossible vérité. Neal était vivant, il avait menti à tout le monde. À Peter et Élisabeth qui avaient accueilli un enfant tout en pleurant un ami. À Mozzie, qui était beaucoup trop effondré après la mort de son compère pour avoir simulé sa douleur. À Jones, qui n'en avait rien laissé paraître, mais qui regrettait la compagnie de l'escroc. À elle-même, qui vivait avec sa culpabilité depuis ce jour funeste. Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle gifla le jeune homme. Un réflexe qui exprimait sa douleur et sa tristesse d'avoir été trompée de la sorte.

La claque résonna dans la salle d'interrogatoire, sortant du même coup Julie de son état de stupeur. La commissaire sauta sur ses pieds et s'interposa entre son suspect et cette femme qui venait de le frapper.

- Madame, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni d'où vous venez mais dans mon commissariat, on ne touche pas les suspects!

- Je crois que je l'ai bien mérité, répondit Neal à mi-voix.

Diana le quitta des yeux pour se tourner vers son interlocutrice.

- Je m'appelle Diana Berrigan, je travaille pour Interpol. L'homme que vous avez devant vous s'appelle Neal Caffrey. Il a été déclaré mort il y a plus de deux ans et il a sans doute commis les cambriolages sur lesquels nous enquêtons.

Sa diatribe à peine terminée, Diana tourna les talons et sortit. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la commissaire. Apparemment, l'affaire était bouclée.

- Je suppose que nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Monsieur Caffrey.

Le regard du criminel avait retrouvé tout son calme et sa froideur.

- Je ne parlerai qu'à l'agent Berrigan. Personne d'autre.

En son for intérieur, Neal priait pour que son amie le croie. Les apparences étaient contre lui, mais il était innocent. Restait à convaincre Diana de sa bonne foi et à trouver qui avait commis ces forfaits.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteure: **en commençant la publication avant la diffusion du Series Finale, je pensais fatalement être un peu AU. Je suis si proche du canon que j'ai décidé de modifier un peu les chapitres suivants pour m'en approcher encore plus. Celui-ci ne nécessitait presque pas d'ajustement, je n'ai modifié que les explications de Neal pour coller à l'histoire.

Chapitre 3

Neal avait perdu la notion du temps. Il était seul dans cette salle d'interrogatoire depuis des heures. Menotté au moment du départ de la commissaire, il avait dû faire preuve de toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas ouvrir les menottes. Rester assis. Attendre. Démontrer à Diana qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir. Qu'il était prêt à lui dire ce qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Qu'il était prêt surtout à lui expliquer son départ de New York, ses mensonges. Mais pour ça, il fallait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il résista à l'envie de retourner. Il continua simplement de contempler le mur devant lui. Il entendit des talons s'approcher, puis vit du coin de l'œil Diana apparaître. Elle s'assit face à lui sans un mot. Son regard était lourd de reproches, mais Neal ne détourna par les yeux. Il ne voulait pas être le premier à parler. Il espérait qu'elle retirerait les menottes en signe de confiance, mais elle restait immobile. Immobile et silencieuse. Finalement, il n'y tint plus.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je sais que tu penses que je vous ai trahi, mais je voulais seulement vous protéger. Toi, Jones, Peter et Élisabeth. Même Mozzie ne sait pas que je suis vivant. C'était le prix à payer.

Cette entrée en matière surprit Diana. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'escroc invente un mensonge, trouve une histoire abracadabrante pour expliquer sa présence ici, et surtout qu'il affirme son innocence face aux crimes dont on l'accusait. En fait, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à des excuses.

Devant le mutisme de celle qu'il considérait comme une amie, Neal reprit la parole. Il était désespéré de lui faire comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Je savais que Woodford voudrait se venger. Je savais que trahir les Panthers se payait comptant. Je savais aussi que si je survivais, ils s'attaqueraient aux personnes que j'aimais. Alors j'ai décidé de mourir. J'avais tout prévu. La réaction de Keller, l'arme chargée à blanc, la poche de sang, les ambulanciers payés grassement pour prétendre que ma blessure était réelle. Le médicament pour paraître vraiment mort. Ma cachette dans les jours qui ont suivi. Mon départ de New York, puis des États-Unis. Je savais que cette fois, je ne pourrais pas revenir. Même derrière les barreaux, les Pink Panthers chercheraient à se venger sur vous tous s'ils découvraient que j'étais vivant. Je suis tellement désolé.

Pendant tout son discours, Diana ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle connaissait suffisamment l'escroc pour percevoir la sincérité dans ses propos. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était un excellent menteur, capable de faire avaler toutes les couleuvres à n'importe qui, même au meilleur flic du monde. Toutefois, cette histoire sonnait vrai. Effectivement, le gang n'aurait jamais laissé une trahison impunie. Restaient ces cambriolages. Qui d'autre que Neal Caffrey était capable de réussir des coups pareils sans laisser de traces? Probablement personne. Elle devait laisser ses sentiments de côté. C'était son devoir.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du passé, Caffrey. Où étiez-vous le 12 juillet, le 14 août et le 19 septembre? Nous savons déjà que vous étiez dans les villes dans lesquelles les vols ont eu lieu. Qui faisiez-vous?

L'usage de son nom lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il n'était plus Neal, juste Caffrey. Un criminel, pas un ami. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, se laissant un peu de temps pour organiser ses pensées. Il pourrait demander un avocat. Il en avait le droit. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, même quand Peter l'avait arrêté la première fois, il y a si longtemps. Ce souvenir provoqua un pincement de cœur. Il était doué, il savait comment répondre sans mentir ni s'incriminer lui-même. Demander un avocat le ferait passer pour coupable aux yeux de Diana. Et il n'avait rien à cacher. Depuis sa prétendue mort, il n'avait rien fait d'illégal.

- Je cherchais l'inspiration. J'ai rempli des tas de carnets de croquis. J'ai peint quelques tableaux même si mes originaux se vendent beaucoup moins bien que les copies que je faisais avant, expliqua-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

- De quoi vivez-vous?

- J'ai des économies. Je me contente de peu.

Diana ne put cacher son scepticisme. Neal Caffrey avait toujours eu des goûts de luxe et il s'était installé dans un hôtel particulier du 16e arrondissement. Nul doute que son logement lui coûtait un saladier.

- D'où proviennent ces économies?

- Il fut un temps où j'exerçais un métier rentable, mais j'ai pris ma retraite, répondit-il sans sourciller.

- Est-ce que tu as participé à ces cambriolages, Neal?

Le retour du tutoiement et de son prénom le prit par surprise. Il répondit sur un ton beaucoup plus doux.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, je te le jure. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais je n'ai rien volé depuis mon départ de New York. Je fais de mon mieux pour être l'homme que Peter aimerait que je sois, même s'il ne le saura jamais.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

En sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire, Diana ne savait que penser. Ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de Neal lui laissait penser qu'il disait la vérité. Elle était sûre qu'il avait assez de cœur pour avoir quitté New York dans le seul but de protéger ses amis. D'un autre côté, ces cambriolages ne pouvaient être l'œuvre que d'un génie du crime. Or, les génies du crime non violents ne courraient pas les rues.

«Je vais avoir besoin d'aide», pensa-t-elle. L'agente fit un rapide calcul. Neal était en garde à vue depuis une dizaine d'heures, une garde à vue que la police pourrait sans doute prolonger sans trop de difficulté au vu des circonstances. Donc il lui restait 38 heures pour faire venir la seule personne au monde capable de résoudre cette affaire. Le seul être humain sur terre à qui Caffrey n'avait jamais menti.

Diana sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler Washington. Malgré les années, elle avait toujours son ancien chef en numéro abrégé. Sans se soucier du décalage horaire, elle lança le coup de fil tant redouté.

WC*WC*WC

Peter s'apprêtait à retourner au travail après un déjeuner partagé avec son épouse et son fils quand son portable se mit à sonner. Être dérangé pendant sa pause était devenu rare depuis qu'il avait accepté un poste administratif dans la capitale. Le même poste qu'il avait refusé un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. La mort de son informateur et la naissance de son fils – un Neal pour un Neal – l'avaient poussé à changer d'avis. Désormais, il était astreint aux horaires de bureau et pouvait passer beaucoup de temps avec sa famille. Bonus non négligeable, sa vie n'était plus en danger. Il ne risquait que de mourir d'ennui devant une pile de paperasse. Élisabeth était rassurée et tous les trois avaient retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre. Et il n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser au contenu d'un certain conteneur dont personne à part lui n'avait entendu parler. Après tout, Neal était sûrement mort. Sa dernière arnaque était trop énorme, elle avait sans doute échoué.

En sortant son téléphone, Peter fut surpris de voir le nom de Diana Berrigan s'afficher sur l'écran. Depuis la disparition de Neal, son ancienne collègue ne l'appelait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il lui donnait des nouvelles par courriel, avec quelques photos de son bonheur familial. Elle répondait par quelques lignes, en ajoutant le visage de Theo comme pour rappeler que son fils à elle grandissait aussi. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis des mois.

- Peter Burke.

- Bonjour, Peter, c'est Diana. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est un plaisir de t'entendre. Comment va Theo?

- À merveille, répondit-elle en riant. Il parle bientôt mieux le français que l'anglais et fait fondre tout le monde avec son sourire. Élisabeth et le petit Neal sont en forme?

- Bien sûr. Il grandit à vue d'œil. Mais j'imagine que tu n'appelais pas pour prendre des nouvelles de ma famille?

- Tu as raison. Je…

Le silence tomba sur la ligne. Peu habitué à entendre Diana hésiter, Peter décida de laisser les secondes s'écouler. Finalement, son amie reprit la parole.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Peter. J'ai une affaire sur les bras et je ne sais pas comment la résoudre.

- De quoi s'agit-il?

- Tu as entendu parler de ces vols d'œuvres d'art à Copenhague, Amsterdam et Zurich?

- Oui, j'ai lu tout ça dans la presse. Ça m'a rappelé les années durant lesquelles je jouais au chat et à la souris avec Neal. Mon Dieu ce qu'il peut me manquer.

Peter s'en voulait de ne pas dire ce qu'il croyait savoir, mais il avait pris la décision du secret bien des mois auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. À l'autre bout du fil, Diana se mordit la lèvre. Elle était incapable de lui annoncer la nouvelle comme ça. Pas par téléphone à des milliers de kilomètres.

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Interpol a des raisons de penser que notre homme est à Paris pour son prochain coup. Je suis donc en charge de l'enquête. Au vu des similitudes, j'aurais souhaité que tu te joignes à moi, mais je ne peux pas en faire la demande officielle. Ça prendrait trop de temps et l'oiseau risque de s'envoler.

- C'est-à-dire, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Tout en répondant, Peter savait qu'il s'inventait une excuse. Il avait des jours de congé à prendre, et il mourrait d'envie de remettre les pieds sur le terrain, fut-ce pour un coup de main officieux à une enquête d'Interpol. Et une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui souffler que Neal était peut-être vraiment derrière tout ça.

- Laisse-moi passer quelques coups de fil et voir si je peux me libérer. Ensuite, je chercherai un billet d'avion.

- J'ai pris la liberté de te réserver un billet sur le vol de ce soir pour Paris. Il décolle à 20h30. Je sais que c'est rapide, mais la situation est vraiment urgente.

- Je… Très bien, je vais faire le nécessaire. On se voit très vite, Diana.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de raccrocher que Peter s'aperçut que sa femme le dévisageait d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu vas retrouver Diana? Elle n'est plus en Europe?

- Si, elle est à Paris. Elle a besoin d'aide pour une enquête. Je n'ai pas pu dire non.

- Je sais que le travail de terrain te manque, et Neal et moi pouvons vivre quelques jours sans toi. Mais… tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Est-ce que ça ne risque pas de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs?

Élisabeth se souvenait très bien des nuits sans sommeil et des cauchemars qui avaient suivi l'arrestation des Pink Panthers. Son mari avait retrouvé son calme d'un coup, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle avait si peur de le voir sombrer à nouveau.

- Je crois que ce sera une façon pour moi de tourner la page. Peut-être que c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

Peter n'avait rien dit de ses soupçons à Élisabeth. Elle avait fait son deuil quand il avait découvert le conteneur et il n'avait pas voulu lui donner de faux espoirs. Il l'embrassa puis appela son supérieur pour lui demander s'il pouvait s'absenter quelques jours. Il prétexta une vieille amie malade qui avait besoin de le voir de toute urgence. Ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité, après tout. Le temps de préparer une petite valise, il sautait dans un taxi vers l'aéroport.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteure: **C'est le chapitre que j'appréhende le plus de poster, celui des retrouvailles entre Neal et Peter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un peu mon cadeau de Noël aux fans de bromance. J'en profite pour ajouter que les commentaires sont un véritable encouragement. Beaucoup d'auteurs l'ont écrit avant moi, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était vrai. Merci à tou(te)s.

P.S. Si vous n'avez pas fait attention, j'ai légèrement modifié le prologue pour coller au canon et à la suite de l'histoire.

Chapitre 5

Il était dix heures trente. Diana attendait impatiemment son mentor dont l'avion s'était posé depuis quelques minutes sur le tarmac de l'aéroport Charles de Gaule. Elle était nerveuse. Neal était encore en garde à vue. Il ignorait ce qu'elle manigançait. Elle avait choisi de ne prévenir aucun des deux hommes. Elle voulait voir l'expression du visage de Neal quand il apercevrait Peter. Elle était persuadée qu'elle saurait à cette seconde précise si l'escroc lui avait dit la vérité. En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

Quant à Peter, elle n'avait pas osé lui annoncer la nouvelle par téléphone. Bien sûr, elle pouvait encore tout lui avouer avant de le conduire au commissariat, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien.

Enfin, elle aperçut l'agent Burke qui la cherchait des yeux. Elle lui fit de grands signes et ils se serrèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot. Ce fut Peter qui rompit le charme.

- Diana, tu as l'air en pleine forme. Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Peter. Merci beaucoup d'être venu. Je te propose que nous allions directement au commissariat pour faire le point sur cette affaire.

- C'est que je suis un peu fatigué par le voyage. On ne peut pas faire un crochet par mon hôtel?

- Nous avons un suspect en garde à vue et il faudra bientôt le libérer. Chaque minute compte.

- Si tu as un suspect, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi? s'étonna Peter.

- Il est… coriace, répondit Diana.

Ils se mirent en route en direction du parking. Diana s'installa derrière le volant et ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'au commissariat. L'un et l'autre se laissaient porter par le souvenir de tant de kilomètres parcourus ensemble sur un autre continent, dans une autre vie. Bien trop rapidement de l'avis de Diana, ils arrivèrent à destination.

- Une seconde, je vais m'assurer que nous pouvons voir le suspect.

Sur ces mots, Diana laissa Peter patienter dans le hall. Elle s'approcha du lieutenant de faction et demanda que Neal soit installé dans une salle d'interrogatoire sans qu'il puisse les voir, puis retourna auprès de Peter. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait le feu vert pour rejoindre son suspect.

Diana décida d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer la première. Elle voulait voir Neal avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le jeune homme avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains menottées quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva doucement la tête. Diana s'écarta lentement, révélant la présence de Peter.

Le silence qui tomba sur la salle d'interrogatoire était assourdissant. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient. Après de longues secondes, Peter traversa la pièce en deux enjambées, empoigna son meilleur ami par les épaules pour le soulever et le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je le savais, murmura-t-il. Au fond de moi, je le savais. Je l'ai su à la seconde où j'ai ouvert le conteneur. Merci de m'avoir laissé un indice qui m'a permis de sortir la tête de l'eau. Je serais devenu fou. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir tué.

Neal ne resta pas pétrifié longtemps. En un instant, il avait libéré ses mains et enroulé ses bras autour de l'homme qui lui avait appris qu'une autre vie était possible, malgré son passé et malgré les mensonges.

Dans son coin, Diana regardait en silence les deux amis fêter leurs retrouvailles. Le visage de Neal lui avait donné la réponse qu'elle attendait: il était innocent. Les paroles de Peter, en revanche, résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles. Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer et tous les trois prirent place autour de la table.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, Peter, commença Diana.

Peter l'interrompit.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu voulais savoir si Neal t'avait dit la vérité. Et tu te demandais si je l'avais aidé à disparaître. Je me trompe?

- Non. J'avais des doutes. Je ne pensais pas que Neal aurait pu partir et te laisser croire qu'il était mort.

- Pourtant, j'y ai cru pendant plusieurs mois. Et puis Élisabeth et moi avons reçu une bouteille de Bordeaux 82. Elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement. Moi, si. J'ai ressorti les objets personnels qu'on m'avait donnés à l'hôpital. Il y avait cette clef. En recoupant ce que je savais, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à découvrir le conteneur que Neal avait laissé. Là, j'ai compris. J'ai voulu y croire, même si j'avais vu le cadavre de Neal à la morgue.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis assis à vos côtés, soupira le principal concerné. J'imagine que vous attendez une explication de ma part.

- Je l'ai déjà eue, répondit Diana.

- Tu pensais que si tu restais, nous serions tous en danger. Et tu as choisi de partir, sans te demander si nous étions capables de surmonter ta disparition. Élisabeth a eu le cœur brisé. Et je ne parle même pas de Mozzie. Il est resté à New York quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de partir à Washington. Depuis ce jour, il s'est volatilisé. J'ai utilisé tous les moyens à la disposition du FBI pour le retrouver, sans succès.

Neal était abasourdi. Il avait espéré que son ami trouverait refuge auprès d'Élisabeth, et même de Peter, parce que malgré son aversion pour les employés du gouvernement, Mozzie avait appris à apprécier les Burke. Il se tourna vers Diana. Depuis la naissance rocambolesque de Theo, elle et Mozzie avaient noué une relation particulière, mais intense. Elle secoua doucement la tête. Elle non plus n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du petit homme depuis de nombreux mois.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteure: **À la suite de la réclamation d'une amie très chère, je publie exceptionnellement deux chapitres d'un coup. Les suivants étant plus longs, ça ne sera plus nécessaire. Et il faut bien maintenir le suspense!

Chapitre 6

Le silence qui suivit l'annonce de la disparition de Mozzie fut rompu par la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. La commissaire Lescaut était sur le seuil, flanquée de l'inspecteur Motta. Tous deux regardaient la scène d'un air ébahi. D'un côté, leur suspect, débarrassé de ses menottes. De l'autre, l'agente d'Interpol, installée à côté d'un inconnu au costume bon marché chiffonné comme après un long voyage. Tous les trois tournèrent la tête vers les intrus, l'air surpris.

Diana fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva et fit les présentations.

- Commissaire, inspecteur, je vous présente l'agent spécial Peter Burke du FBI. Il est arrivé ce matin pour nous aider dans notre enquête.

Elle omit de préciser que l'agent en question n'était pas là en mission officielle. Au contact de Neal, elle avait appris il y a très longtemps que le mensonge par omission n'en était pas un. Enfin, pas vraiment.

- Peter, je te présente Madame la Commissaire Julie Lescaut, et l'inspecteur Vincent Motta.

- Pourquoi le suspect n'est-il pas menotté? demanda tout à trac la commissaire.

- _As if cuffs could hold him_, murmura Peter.

- _You're not helping_, siffla Neal.

Diana leur jeta un regard noir et reprit la parole.

- Nous avons des raisons de penser que Monsieur Caffrey est victime d'un concours de circonstances. Même si les apparences sont contre lui, des indices tendent à prouver qu'il est innocent. Il a accepté de nous aider à résoudre cette affaire.

- Hier, vous étiez prête à le jeter en prison sans autre forme de procès, et maintenant vous me dites que c'est un coup monté? Vous avez aussi affirmé que cet homme avait simulé sa mort. Vous me prenez pour une idiote?

Même avec son français approximatif, Peter comprit que la situation risquait de se compliquer. Il décida sur un coup de tête d'intervenir.

- Excusez-moi, mais il y a une explication toute simple.

Peter s'était exprimé en anglais, avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable. Diana et Neal se tournèrent vers lui, curieux de connaître cette mystérieuse explication tout en ne laissant rien paraître de leur ignorance.

- Monsieur Caffrey a participé à l'arrestation du gang des Pink Panthers à New York il y a quelques années, continua-t-il. Il a travaillé avec eux sous couverture, ce qui nous a permis de les attraper la main dans le sac. Malheureusement, le gang a eu vent de sa participation à l'opération du FBI. Sa vie était en danger. Il a donc été inclus au programme de protection des témoins. Nous l'avons aidé à simuler sa mort puis nous lui avons créé une nouvelle identité pour refaire sa vie en Europe. Pour sa propre sécurité, il faut absolument que son nom n'apparaisse nulle part. Dans tous vos rapports, il faut absolument vous contenter du nom de Victor Moreau.

Peter s'interrompit, en priant intérieurement pour que son bluff ait fonctionné. La commissaire le regardait d'un air dubitatif. Son collègue, presque bilingue, s'empressa de traduire. Même si elle ne semblait pas convaincue, Julie Lescaut accepta l'explication.

- Très bien. Nous allons vous laisser travailler. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Quand la porte se referma sur les deux Français, Neal se retourna vers Peter, une expression de stupeur sur le visage, accompagnée d'un sourire resplendissant.

- Tu viens de mentir à des représentants de la loi. Et tout ça sans sourciller. Je suis fier de toi, Peter.

- J'espère que je n'aurai pas à le regretter. Si la police française vérifie mon histoire, on risque bien de partager une cellule.

Neal sembla hésiter une seconde. Il finit par reprendre la parole.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance après tout ce qui s'est passé?

- La dernière fois que tu m'as juré être innocent, je ne t'ai pas cru. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir à nouveau sauter par la fenêtre du bureau d'un juge.

Cette réponse toucha Neal plus qu'il ne pouvait le laisser voir. Pour cacher son trouble, il proposa de quitter le commissariat.

- Mon humble demeure parisienne sera plus à même de nous servir de bureau, suggéra-t-il.

Ses deux amis acceptèrent la proposition.

Humble était bien le dernier qualificatif que quiconque aurait utilisé pour décrire la demeure en question...


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

La maison était aussi grandiose que celle de June à New York. En plein cœur du 16e arrondissement, à une centaine de mètres de l'avenue Foch, l'hôtel particulier dressait fièrement ses trois étages. La façade blanche et les volets gris clair donnaient une impression de calme et de sérénité. Sentiment confirmé par le magnifique jardin qui entourait la demeure.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu te contenter d'un petit deux-pièces, n'est-ce pas?

Neal leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'aurais pu, mais il n'y aurait pas eu de place pour l'atelier. Et se loger à Paris est un véritable enfer, c'était ma seule option. Enfin, la seule qui ne nécessite pas de cambrioler une banque.

Peter était dubitatif sur la dernière affirmation, mais décida de ne pas épiloguer. Ils entrèrent tous les trois. Diana et Peter ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise. L'intérieur était encore plus splendide que l'extérieur. Un escalier en pierre grimpait vers les étages, entourant un ascenseur dont la porte en fer forgé attestait de l'âge vénérable. L'appareil avait été remplacé depuis sa construction, mais la nouvelle cage, moderne, se fondait discrètement dans le décor. À droite, le salon attendait les visiteurs. Une cheminée en marbre se dressait dans un coin. En face, une immense baie vitrée ouvrait sur un jardin luxuriant. On en oubliait presque qu'on était en plein cœur de la Ville lumière.

- Tu peux t'installer dans une des chambres du 1er étage, indiqua Neal. J'utilise la première à droite de l'escalier, les deux autres sont libres. Elles ont chacune leur salle de bain, donc libre à toi de choisir.

- Et le deuxième étage, à quoi sert-il? demanda Diana.

- Je l'utilise comme atelier. Avec ses grandes baies vitrées et sa vue sur les environs, le cadre est vraiment parfait.

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Peter. Je suis vraiment épuisé du voyage. Je vais profiter de ton hospitalité pour prendre une douche et me reposer un moment. J'ai besoin d'être en forme pour me plonger dans cette enquête.

- J'ignorais que l'Archéologue pouvait être fatigué, sourit Neal. En attendant, je vais préparer un petit truc à manger. Nous pourrons nous mettre au travail quand tu seras reposé.

WC*WC*WC

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvaient autour d'une table sur laquelle trônait une salade périgourdine.

- Un petit truc doit-il vraiment contenir du magret de canard et du foie gras?

- Tu es en France. Profites-en!

Ils mangèrent quelques instants en silence avant que Diana ne prenne la parole.

- Si nous partons du principe que tu es innocent, Neal, nous devons nous demander si ta présence sur les lieux des trois cambriolages est due au hasard. Aucun de nous ne croit aux coïncidences. Une question évidente se pose. Si le ou les voleurs voulaient que tu sois présent dans les villes où ils ont commis leur forfait, comment s'y sont-ils pris?

- On pourrait retourner la question, suggéra Peter. Soit ils ont fait en sorte que tu te déplaces dans ces villes en fonction des coups qu'ils avaient prévus. Ou alors, ils ont choisi leurs cibles en fonction des lieux dans lesquels tu as séjourné. Les deux options sont possibles.

Neal retourna la question dans sa tête.

- Je pencherais plutôt pour la théorie de Diana. Préparer des coups de cette envergure prend du temps, et je ne suis pas resté dans ces villes plus de 4 ou 5 semaines. On ne cambriole pas le Musée Van Gogh en si peu de temps sans faire de dégâts collatéraux. Idem pour le Musée national de Copenhague et la Kunsthaus de Zurich. C'est impossible.

- Bien. Alors, raconte-nous ce qui t'a poussé à parcourir l'Europe.

- Je crois qu'il faut commencer par le début. Par mon départ de New York, pour que vous sachiez ce que j'ai fait ces deux dernières années. Je crois qu'une bouteille de vin supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop. Et non, Peter, je n'ai pas de bière!

Empoignant une bouteille et des verres, Neal se dirigea vers le salon. L'après-midi risquait d'être longue. Autant s'installer confortablement. Ses deux amis le suivirent, curieux de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteure: **Pour bien commencer 2015, un petit voyage dans le passé. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une excellente année!

Chapitre 8

Neal prit son temps. On aurait dit qu'il ménageait le suspense, mais en réalité, il mettait de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il voulait aussi profiter de la présence de ses amis. Il déboucha la bouteille, en servit quelques gouttes dans son verre. Il huma longuement le vin avant de le goûter. Puis il remplit les trois verres et s'assit dans un fauteuil, en face de Diana et Peter qui s'étaient installés sur le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui pourrait être important pour notre affaire, dit-il.

- Je vais parler pour nous deux, je pense, répondit Peter. J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé après... après que Mozzie et moi avons identifié ton cadavre à la morgue.

- Évidemment. C'est un début comme un autre.

FLASHBACK

La première chose qu'il ressentit, ce fut le froid. Un froid glacial qui transperçait le sac mortuaire. Il avait appréhendé le réveil dans le noir, mais heureusement quelqu'un avait laissé le sac ouvert. En reprenant peu à peu connaissance tandis que les effets du médicament s'estompaient, il observa l'environnement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre une morgue à travers les yeux d'un cadavre.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il décida qu'il était suffisamment réveillé pour tenter de se lever. Il finit d'ouvrir le sac et descendit du brancard, en s'assurant que ses jambes le portaient. Puis il se dirigea vers le tiroir numéro 14. Un cadavre non réclamé l'attendait, ainsi que des vêtements et des papiers d'identité. Installer le corps dans le sac mortuaire ne fût pas chose aisée, mais il finit par y parvenir. Les pompes funèbres viendraient le chercher très bientôt, et l'incinéreraient sans que personne le revoie, comme le spécifiaient ses dernières volontés.

Dans une des poches du blouson, il trouva une clef de voiture et une note lui précisant où trouver le véhicule. Il prit soin de mettre la casquette de base-ball et les lunettes de soleil, puis il s'engagea dans le couloir. Quitter l'hôpital fut un jeu d'enfant, personne n'avait de raison de lui poser des questions. Il monta en voiture et prit la route. Il avait préparé une planque en plein cœur du Bronx, là où personne, pas mêmes Peter et Mozzie ne penseraient à venir le chercher s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

Penser à eux faisait mal, encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il n'avait pas menti à Peter au moment d'entrer dans l'ambulance, mais il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité non plus. Oui, Peter était son meilleur ami, mais Mozzie l'était aussi. Chacun à leur manière, ils avaient réussi à se faire une place au plus profond de son âme, là où il s'était juré de ne laisser entrer personne après s'être enfui à l'âge de 18 ans. Il aurait peut-être dû être honnête avec Moz, mais il n'avait pas osé mettre sa vie en danger. Son plan contenait trop d'incertitudes.

Au moins, Mozzie aurait de quoi voir venir. Il lui laissait 12 millions de dollars sur les 23 qu'ils avaient réussi à emporter. Keller était parti avec le reste, et si tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, il avait été arrêté et finirait tout de même ses jours en prison. Quant à Peter, il avait toutes les clefs en main pour découvrir la vérité. Il trouverait sûrement le conteneur. Et il comprendrait. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il pourrait toujours lui envoyer un indice. Une bouteille de Bordeaux 82, par exemple. Pas un message dans une bouteille, mais une bouteille en guise de message.

Neal resta planqué à New York jusqu'à son enterrement. Il aurait aimé entendre ce qu'on disait de lui, mais la prudence l'emporta. Et il ne se sentait pas la force de voir ses amis, même de loin. Il n'aurait pas pu mettre en pratique la suite de son plan. Ensuite, il prit la route. Washington n'était pas forcément la voie la plus sûre, mais la probabilité de tomber sur un des agents qui avaient accompagné Kramer pour enquêter sur le sous-marin était faible. Il prit le risque. Quatre jours après sa mort, il était dans un avion pour Paris.

WC*WC*WC

Peter et Diana l'avaient écouté sans dire un mot. Ils se rappelaient la douleur et le chagrin. Ils se souvenaient qu'une foule considérable avait assisté aux obsèques de Neal. Des agents de tous les services du FBI, qui avaient appris à apprécier l'informateur et qui avaient été impressionnés par l'arrestation des Pink Panthers. En donnant sa vie, Neal avait prouvé sa loyauté au Bureau, même aux yeux des plus sceptiques.

- Tu as organisé ça tout seul? Sans aucune aide extérieure? s'enquit Peter.

- J'ai payé les ambulanciers, et le médecin légiste. Personne d'autre n'était au courant. Je savais que l'identité de Victor Moreau était sûre. Ni le FBI, ni Interpol, ni aucun criminel n'avaient entendu parler de lui. Seul Mozzie pourrait faire le rapprochement, mais il n'a jamais cherché, malheureusement.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Neal. Il se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de son autre meilleur ami. Celui qui lui avait appris presque tout ce qu'il savait. Celui surtout qui lui avait montré qu'on pouvait être un criminel sans être un monstre.

Peter sentit que son ami risquait de se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Il le relança.

- Et une fois à Paris, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- J'ai acheté cette maison. J'avais besoin d'un endroit où me poser. Ce nouveau départ, c'était l'occasion de devenir un véritable artiste. J'ai installé l'atelier et j'ai commencé à peindre.

- Aucune activité criminelle?

- Même pas un portefeuille dans le métro. Je n'ai plus exercé mes talents de pickpocket depuis plus de deux ans. J'ai peint quelques copies, mais elles sont toutes identifiées comme telles.

- Pourtant, dans le conteneur, il y avait cet article sur la sécurité du Musée du Louvres…

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu à Paris au départ. Mais… Je…

Neal s'interrompit quelques secondes. Il cherchait ses mots.

- En fait, je me suis dit que je te devais de changer de vie. Tu as tellement risqué pour moi que je ne pouvais pas me faire prendre à nouveau. Tu aurais eu des ennuis. Je suis donc devenu un citoyen modèle.

- Un citoyen modèle qui a acheté une maison grâce à de l'argent volé.

- Je ne peux ni infirmer ni confirmer, sourit Neal. J'avais besoin d'une mise de départ pour pouvoir mener une vie honnête et discrète. Je me suis dit qu'avec l'arrestation des Pink Panthers, personne ne perdrait son temps à rechercher cet argent.

- Et Mozzie? demanda Diana. Tu ne lui as rien laissé?

- Si, bien sûr. Je lui ai laissé un peu plus de la moitié de ce que nous avions trouvé dans les sous-sols de New York.

- Trouvé? Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton talent pour jouer sur les mots, rigola Peter.

- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Bref, Moz savait que Keller avait emporté une partie de la somme, mais il en ignorait le montant. Je me suis dit qu'il ne s'apercevrait pas que j'en avais aussi embarqué une part non négligeable.

À ces mots, Peter releva la tête brutalement.

- Il l'a su. Par ma faute.

- Comment ça?

- Quelques mois après ta disparition, j'ai été le voir. Il avait installé son jeu de bonneteau à Wall Street. Nous avons parlé de nos stades de deuil respectifs. En partant, je lui ai demandé s'il savait ce qu'était devenu l'argent manquant. Je me rappelle très bien lui avoir dit que nous avions retrouvé 9 millions sur Keller, et qu'il en manquait 23.

Neal était sous le choc. Si Mozzie savait qu'il manquait 11 millions, il devait savoir qu'il était vivant. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à le retrouver?

Peter continua son histoire.

- Le soir même, il est venu à la maison voir Neal. Il lui a raconté l'histoire du sous-marin nazi. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

- Neal?

- Mon fils. Nous l'avons appelé Neal Georges. C'était notre façon de te garder près de nous.

L'émotion submergea Neal. Il se leva et prit son ami dans les bras.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Tu n'as pas idée.

- Tous ces souvenirs sont très émouvants, mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous aider à résoudre cette affaire, interrompit Diana.

La jeune femme avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps en souvenirs. Chaque jour qui passait risquait de voir le voleur recommencer. Un nouveau cambriolage mettrait les forces de l'ordre à cran, et Neal en danger.

- Nous devons nous demander comment le ou les voleurs se sont arrangés pour que tu viennes dans les villes où ils avaient planifié leurs cambriolages. Pourquoi t'es-tu rendu à Copenhague?

En entendant la question de Peter, Neal sut qu'il serait difficile de remonter cette piste.

- J'ai reçu une commande. Un homme m'a contacté par courriel. Il avait vu mes œuvres dans une galerie et souhaitait me commander un triptyque un peu particulier.

- Particulier comment?

- Rien de scabreux, je te rassure. Il voulait que je peigne des lieux emblématiques dans trois villes européennes. Il m'a parlé de la Petite Sirène, de la maison d'Anne Frank et de l'île d'Ufenau sur le lac de Zurich. Il souhaitait un tableau à trois panneaux qui reflète ces trois lieux spécifiques.

- Ça ne t'a pas semblé bizarre?

- Pas vraiment. L'exposition à la galerie présentait plusieurs de mes triptyques réalisés sur ce même principe, avec des vues de New York stylisées.

Neal s'interrompit en souriant.

- J'en ai peint un qui représente les bureaux du FBI, ta maison et celle de June. Je suis sûre que vous adoreriez. Quoi qu'il en soit, la commande ne m'a pas paru extravagante, si ce n'est que les trois lieux n'ont rien à voir entre eux.

- Ça explique pourquoi tu es allé dans ces villes, pas comment les voleurs ont pu s'assurer que tu y sois aux bonnes dates.

- Le commanditaire a tout organisé. Il a réservé les billets d'avion et les hôtels dans lesquels j'ai séjourné. Il m'a dit que je devais prendre mon temps et qu'il assumerait toutes mes dépenses pendant la phase d'étude de l'œuvre. Je ne me suis pas fait prier. Je n'avais pas bougé de Paris depuis deux ans.

- On peut raisonnablement penser que cet homme est en lien avec les vols.

- J'y ai pensé, mais ça va être difficile, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Tous les contacts ont eu lieu par courriel. Je suis en train de peindre les tableaux. Il souhaite les avoir dans six mois, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de les finir. Il m'a laissé carte blanche sur la forme de l'œuvre finale. Ses seules instructions sont: un triptyque représentant les trois lieux. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de le contacter.

- Si tu le fais, l'oiseau risque de s'envoler, conclut Peter.

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de procéder. Diana fut la première à proposer une idée.

- Cet inspecteur Motta, je crois savoir qu'il est un peu geek sur les bords. Je pourrais lui demander de tenter de tracer ces courriels. Si nous remontons la piste informatique, nous arriverons peut-être à retrouver la personne qui t'a fait voyager à travers l'Europe.

- Pourquoi pas Interpol? interrogea Neal.

- De nombreux agents ont travaillé sur ton dossier au fil des années. Même si c'était il y a très longtemps, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'en voir un te reconnaître.

L'argument était imparable. Si qui que ce soit à Interpol faisait le rapprochement entre Victor Moreau et Neal Caffrey, ce dernier se retrouverait derrière les barreaux bien avant que leur enquête n'ait progressé. Diana se leva.

- J'y vais de ce pas, vous devez avoir encore bien des choses à vous dire, tous les deux.

- J'ai surtout bien besoin de dormir un peu, répliqua Peter.

Une fois Diana partie et Peter couché, Neal resta seul dans le salon. Il se demandait ce qu'était devenu Mozzie. S'inquiéter pour son ami ne servirait à rien. Il fallait le retrouver.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Diana retourna directement au commissariat. Elle espérait que l'inspecteur Motta ne poserait pas trop de questions et qu'il serait surtout flatté qu'Interpol fasse appel à lui. Elle le trouva dans son bureau, une pièce sans fenêtre aux murs peint d'un jaune fade et déprimant. Le policier lui tournait le dos, il était plongé dans une recherche sur internet. Diana frappa sur le chambranle.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

L'inspecteur avait rapidement fermé la page sur laquelle il surfait en se retournant, mais sa réaction n'inquiéta pas la jeune femme. Elle se dit qu'il devait être occupé à une recherche privée et qu'il craignait de se faire taper sur les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

- L'homme que vous aviez arrêté, Neal. Il n'était pas dans les lieux des cambriolages par hasard. Il y a été envoyé par un homme qui lui a commandé une peinture. Nous devons retrouver cette personne.

- Et vous avez besoin de moi parce que…?

- Neal ne l'a jamais rencontré. Tous les échanges ont eu lieu par courriel. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez l'homme de la situation.

Une petite flatterie de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal. «J'ai sous-estimé l'influence de Neal sur mon comportement,» se dit-elle, tout en décrochant son plus charmant sourire. Elle lui tendit l'ordinateur portable que l'ancien escroc lui avait passé. Une preuve de plus qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

L'inspecteur Motta prit l'appareil et l'alluma.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne vous promets rien.

- Je peux faire quelque chose en attendant? Vous amener un café par exemple?

- Volontiers, noir avec beaucoup de sucre.

Diana prit son temps, elle ne voulait pas mettre le jeune homme sous pression. Elle revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes qui dégageaient un délicieux fumet.

- C'est du café italien, le meilleur.

- Merci, mais je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. La personne qui a envoyé ces courriels tenait à rester anonyme. Les messages ont transité par un nombre incalculable de serveurs. Je n'ai pas réussi à remonter à la source. Je suis désolé.

Diana digéra la nouvelle en prenant une gorgée de son café. Ils allaient devoir trouver une autre façon de remonter la piste du mystérieux commanditaire. Elle remercia l'inspecteur Motta et s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand le jeune homme la rappela.

- Vous avez l'air très proche du suspect. Vous êtes sûre qu'il ne cherche pas à vous manipuler?

- Avec Neal, je n'étais jamais sûre de rien, mais je crois qu'il a changé. Du moins, je l'espère.

Elle franchit la porte pour retourner chez Neal, laissant derrière elle un policier curieux.

L'inspecteur se retourna vers son ordinateur et rouvrit la page du navigateur qu'il était en train d'étudier avant d'être interrompu. Il avait découvert avec stupeur l'étendue des forfaits commis par Neal Caffrey bien des années auparavant. La liste était impressionnante, rien ne semblait lui résister. Motta poursuivit sa recherche dans la base de données d'Interpol. Cette histoire de nouvelle identité lui paraissait étrange.

Il allait laisser tomber quand un détail attira son attention. Neal Caffrey était déjà mort plusieurs fois avant son arrestation. Il avait simulé son décès à au moins deux reprises. Une fois dans un accident de voiture et une fois… il avait laissé croire qu'il avait péri dans l'attaque d'un requin. Autrement dit, il avait très bien pu faire ça tout seul, au nez et à la barbe des autorités américaines.

Vincent Motta décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Après quelques coups de fil, il finit par avoir quelqu'un du bureau des relations internationales du FBI. L'agent qu'il avait eu au bout du fil avait été très clair. Jamais le Bureau n'aidait des criminels à disparaître à l'étranger. Le programme de protection des témoins était limité au territoire américain pour des raisons logistiques. Protéger la vie d'une personne à l'étranger serait beaucoup trop compliqué et coûteux. L'inspecteur avait alors décidé de pousser sa chance et il avait glissé le nom de Neal dans la conversation. La réponse était sans appel: Caffrey était mort et enterré et ne faisait pas partie d'un quelconque programme du FBI.

L'inspecteur reposa son téléphone, songeur. Diana Berrigan et son ami américain, soi-disant agent du FBI, lui avaient menti. Ils protégeaient un criminel. Un voleur dont le profil correspondait en tout point au criminel qu'ils étaient censés rechercher. Il allait devoir en parler à la commissaire Lescaut.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Note de l'auteur:** vu que le chapitre publié hier était très court, je vous en offre un autre aujourd'hui. Bonne nouvelle: l'histoire est terminée, donc cette fiction ne restera pas en rade pendant des mois. Je vais vous laisser patienter un peu entre deux chapitres, mais raisonnablement, promis :) Encore merci pour vos messages d'encouragement.

**Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain matin, Diana arriva de bonne heure à l'hôtel particulier. Elle avait fait un crochet par la boulangerie, certaine que quelques croissants les aideraient à réfléchir. Elle trouva Neal et Peter installés dans le jardin, autour d'une cafetière italienne fumante. Si l'escroc avait l'air fatigué, l'agent semblait avoir digéré le décalage horaire. Diana s'installa à table et se servit une tasse de café avant de prendre la parole.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, la traque des courriels n'a rien donné. L'expéditeur a couvert ses traces. Impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Neal. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça tend à prouver que cette personne a quelque chose à voir avec notre affaire, sans quoi il ou elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de protéger son identité.

Le silence retomba sur le trio. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, tentant de trouver un moyen d'aller de l'avant. Ce fut Peter qui sortit de son mutisme le premier.

- Ces trois cambriolages ont été effectués en suivant ton modus operandi. C'est peut-être par ça qu'il faut commencer.

Les deux autres le regardaient sans comprendre.

- Les cibles étaient celles que tu aurais toi-même choisies, continua-t-il, et les moyens mis en œuvre sont les mêmes que ceux que tu as utilisés au cours de ta carrière.

- Prétendument utilisés.

- Prétendument, si tu veux, soupira Peter. Là, où je veux en venir, c'est que nous devrions nous demander ce que tu ferais si tu avais commis ces crimes. Quelle serait ta prochaine cible?

Le regard de Neal s'illumina. C'était une évidence. Si le coupable l'avait copié, ils n'avaient qu'à le prendre à son propre jeu.

- Le Louvre, répondit-il sans hésiter. C'est pour ça que je suis venu à Paris. Et c'est le musée le mieux protégé du monde. Ça aurait été mon plus grand coup, si je n'y avais pas renoncé.

- Si nous voulons l'attraper, nous allons devoir….

-... Réfléchir à la meilleure façon de cambrioler Le Louvre, l'interrompit Neal.

- À la mode Neal Caffrey, compléta Peter.

Les deux amis se regardaient en souriant. Face à un tel challenge, leur complicité avait retrouvé toute son efficacité. Diana semblait un peu sur la défensive.

- Et si ça ne donne rien, dit-elle? Si le voleur a commis les trois vols qu'il avait prévus et ne réapparaît plus?

- C'est possible, en effet, réfléchit Peter. Le mieux, ce serait que tu continues ton enquête pendant que nous essayons d'explorer la piste du Louvre.

Même si elle n'était pas convaincue, Diana accepta cette idée. Elle termina son café et prit congé pour retourner aux bureaux d'Interpol.

Après son départ, Neal et Peter décidèrent de s'installer à l'intérieur. Ils y seraient plus à l'aise pour planifier le cambriolage du siècle. Le salon offrait un long mur blanc sur lequel trônait un tableau représentant l'horizon new-yorkais. Neal le décrocha et le remplaça par un grand panneau en liège qu'il était allé chercher au fond de son atelier. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réfléchir et mettre ses idées au clair.

D'un dossier, il sortit les plans du musée, qu'il afficha. Tous les moyens de sécurité étaient affichés.

- Tu as fait plus que juste penser à voler quelque chose là-bas, remarqua Peter.

- Pas vraiment. Je n'y ai que pensé, mais j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Ça m'a occupé l'esprit quand New York me manquait trop. Les plans ne sont probablement pas tout à fait à jour, mais il va falloir s'en contenter pour le moment.

- On aurait dû demander à Diana de nous en trouver de plus récents.

- C'est risqué, ça pourrait éveiller des soupçons, et effrayer notre voleur.

Ils se mirent donc au travail avec les données dont ils disposaient. La sécurité du Louvre avait été entièrement repensée deux ans à peine auparavant, au moment où Neal avait quitté les États-Unis. Les changements avaient donc dû être minimes depuis lors. Peter posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Pour commencer, il faut trouver comment entrer et sortir, non?

Cette réflexion fit sourire Neal.

- Entrer et sortir, ce n'est pas un problème. Les musées sont des lieux ouverts, destinés à accueillir beaucoup de monde. Le Louvre ne fait pas exception. Neuf millions de visiteurs passent ses portes chaque année, dans les deux sens. Ce qui est difficile, c'est de ressortir en emportant une œuvre. Mais je crois qu'on devrait commencer par le début. À quelle œuvre allons-nous nous attaquer?

- À toi de me le dire, c'est toi que le voleur copie!

Neal se leva et disparut quelques minutes. Il revint avec une photo d'un tableau qu'il accrocha au milieu des plans du musée. On y voyait un chemin sur lequel se déplaçaient deux personnages. Le premier, vu de dos, était monté sur un âne. En face, une femme avançait vers lui. Le ciel, rempli de nuages, ouvrait une perspective sur la ville de Paris, visible au loin, dans la brume.

- _Le Chemin de Sèvres_. Il a été peint par Jean-Baptiste Corot entre 1855 et 1865.

- Pourquoi ce tableau en particulier? demanda Peter.

- Il représente une époque perdue, quand Paris était encore entourée de nature. Et le coup de pinceau de l'artiste frise la perfection. La brume qui entoure la Ville lumière la rend irréelle, intouchable.

- Très bien, Monsieur le voleur. Comment on s'y prend?

- Voleur présumé, sourit Neal. La sécurité du Louvre est imbattable. Il y a des détecteurs de mouvements et des caméras ici, là et ici, indiqua-t-il sur le plan. Du moins pendant les heures de fermeture.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne comptes pas voler ce tableau en plein jour?

- Je ne compte pas voler ce tableau du tout, nous ne faisons qu'échafauder une théorie. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Le Louvre accueille plus de neuf millions de visiteurs par année, ce qui fait environ 30'000 visiteurs par jour, six jours sur sept, le musée étant fermé le mardi. Mais il y a six jours dans l'année qui voient défiler beaucoup plus de monde que les autres.

- C'est-à-dire?

- La collection permanente est accessible gratuitement le premier dimanche du mois, d'octobre à mars. Ces jours-là, tout Paris se rend au Louvre. Un voleur passerait totalement inaperçu.

- Mais… et la sécurité?

- Les détecteurs de mouvement sont évidemment désactivés la journée. Certaines salles ne sont pas équipées de caméras de surveillance. L'installation est en cours, mais reste lente en raison du coût de l'opération. Et la plupart des tableaux ne sont pas protégés par des moyens spécifiques qui permettraient de savoir par exemple s'ils ont été décrochés du mur.

- Si je comprends bien, ton plan, ce serait d'entrer dans le musée comme n'importe quel visiteur, d'attendre d'être seul dans cette salle, de décrocher le tableau et de partir en sifflotant?

Neal décrocha son sourire le plus resplendissant.

- Exactement. Simple et efficace.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, des coups retentirent à la porte.

- Police, ouvrez la porte immédiatement.

**Note: **Pour info, _le Chemin de Sèvres_ existe vraiment. Il a été volé au Louvre en mai 1998 et n'a jamais été retrouvé. Le voleur s'y est pris exactement comme le suggère Neal. Je n'ai par contre aucune idée des mesures de sécurité du musée même si je suppose qu'elles ont dû être améliorées depuis lors.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Peter resta pétrifié. Neal n'en était pas à sa première descente de police. Il savait que résister ou prétendre que la maison était vide ne les mènerait nulle part. Il ouvrit donc la porte, non sans avoir précisé haut et fort qu'ils ne portaient pas d'armes. Ça n'empêcha pas un groupe de policiers armés jusqu'aux dents de pénétrer dans la maison. La moitié d'entre eux pointaient leur fusil en direction de Neal, qui avait reculé de quelques pas, tandis que les autres visaient Peter. La commissaire Lescaut entra après ses hommes et découvrit le panneau en liège contre le mur.

- Je vois que nous vous attrapons la main dans le sac, Monsieur Caffrey.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, répondit Neal.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas en train de planifier un vol au Musée du Louvre?

- OK, c'est exactement ce que vous croyez, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles vous pensez.

Julie l'ignora, elle fit signe à son équipe de s'emparer des deux hommes. Neal et Peter furent rapidement menottés et installés chacun dans une voiture de patrouille, avant d'être emmenés au commissariat pendant que les policiers commençaient à fouiller la maison. Installés chacun dans une salle d'interrogatoire, l'un et l'autre durent prendre leur mal en patience.

Pour des raisons linguistiques, ce fut l'inspecteur Motta qui se chargea de poser des questions à Peter. Il était accompagné du lieutenant David Kaplan, qui lui aussi parlait couramment l'anglais.

- Qui êtes-vous réellement? Aucun agent du FBI ne participerait à une telle opération.

- Je m'appelle Peter Burke, je suis responsable des opérations en col blanc pour la Côte Est des États-Unis au bureau de Washington. Mes papiers se trouvent dans ma veste, dans la maison de Neal. Si vous me les aviez demandés plus tôt, nous aurions gagné du temps.

Peu habitué à se retrouver de ce côté-ci de l'interrogatoire, Peter camouflait sa nervosité derrière une agressivité très professionnelle. Il savait que les policiers les avaient séparés pour que l'un ou l'autre se retourne contre celui qu'ils pensaient être leur complice. On appelait cette technique le dilemme du prisonnier. L'agent se dit que Neal était le mieux à même à faire comprendre la situation et leur plan. Il devait lui laisser le temps d'user de son charme.

En face de lui, les deux policiers se jetaient un regard entendu.

- Nous avons trouvé vos papiers, et nous avons appelé votre bureau. Votre supérieur nous a dit que vous aviez pris quelques jours de congé pour aider une de vos vieilles amies.

Peter remercia le ciel d'avoir opté pour un mensonge par trop loin de la vérité.

- C'est exact. L'agent Berrigan m'a appelé pour l'aider dans son enquête. Je suis venu le plus vite que j'ai pu.

- Pour aider Interpol ou pour aider Caffrey?

Peter jura intérieurement. Il décida d'opter pour le silence. Après tout, il devait gagner du temps. Si Neal ne les sortait pas de là, Diana y parviendrait peut-être.

Pendant ce temps, Neal subissait les assauts de la Commissaire Lescaut et de sa collègue l'inspectrice Zora Zaouida. La jeune femme restait silencieuse, tentant de lire les expressions du visage de l'escroc. Un exercice pour le moins difficile quand celui-ci avait décidé de cacher ses sentiments.

- Nous savons déjà que vous avez volé des œuvres d'art à Copenhague, Amsterdam et Zurich, il serait raisonnable d'avouer.

- Je n'ai rien volé du tout. Du moins rien qui ne soit couvert par la prescription, répondit Neal sans se démonter.

- Avec votre curriculum, votre présence sur les lieux suffira à vous faire inculper.

- Criminel un jour, criminel toujours, c'est ça? Si j'avais volé ses œuvres, je ne serais pas assis ici. Vous n'auriez jamais croisé mon chemin.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

- Parce que je suis trop bon pour vous, tout simplement.

Ce n'était même pas de la vantardise. C'était la vérité toute simple. On toqua discrètement la porte et un officier en uniforme tendit un dossier à Julie, qui relança l'interrogatoire.

- Nous avons trouvé des faux lors de la fouille de votre domicile. C'est un crime.

- Ce ne sont pas des faux, mais des copies, nuance.

- Vous jouez sur les mots, intervint Zora avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Non, je corrige un fait. Un faux est destiné à passer pour l'œuvre véritable. Une copie est présentée pour ce qu'elle est: l'image d'un tableau de maître. D'ailleurs, je les ai toutes signées de façon visible. Or, la signature est la première chose qu'un expert vérifie. Vous n'avez pas eu recours à des experts, je présume?

La pique fit mouche. Julie était vexée que son suspect ait relevé un manquement dans son enquête.

- Pas encore, en effet, répondit-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous vous avons surpris en train de planifier le vol d'un tableau au Louvre. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier.

- Vous nous avez surpris en train de réfléchir à la façon dont le voleur après lequel vous courez s'y prendrait pour commettre un larcin au Louvre. Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

- Vous aimez jouer sur les nuances, Monsieur Caffrey.

Neal décida de jouer cartes sur table. Après tout, ils auraient besoin du soutien logistique de la police française pour arrêter le vrai coupable. Et comme il l'avait dit à Julie, tous les crimes qu'il avait pu commettre en France étaient prescrits, il ne risquait rien. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait fait choisir Paris après sa prétendue mort.

- Votre voleur a commis des crimes que j'aurais moi-même très bien pu commettre. Il a choisi des œuvres qui me touchent et que j'aurais sans doute aussi choisies. Il s'est arrangé pour diriger les soupçons dans ma direction et pour griller ma couverture. Je pense que c'est personnel. Il voulait que tout ça arrive, que je me retrouve ici, devant vous. Peter et moi avons donc supposé que la meilleure façon de le trouver, c'était de réfléchir à ce que je ferais si j'étais réellement coupable.

La confession surprit la commissaire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un criminel aussi rompu à l'épreuve de l'interrogatoire admette quoi que ce soit en si peu de temps. Mais il est vrai que cette déclaration ne contenait aucun aveu, hormis celui d'avoir préparé un cambriolage qui n'avait pas encore été commis.

- Très bien, admettons que je vous croie. Vous avez choisi un musée et une œuvre. Ça ne nous dit pas quand le vol aura lieu.

- Je pense que notre homme va garder le même rythme, soit un vol toutes les 5-6 semaines. Ça me paraît un peu court pour le deux octobre. Je pencherais pour le 6 novembre. Mais d'un autre côté, octobre est le premier dimanche gratuit depuis six mois, il y aura donc beaucoup, beaucoup de monde.

Le commissaire et l'inspectrice échangèrent un regard. Elles étaient impressionnées par la démonstration. Il leur restait donc un peu plus d'un mois au mieux, mais peut-être à peine quelques jours, pour attraper le voleur, si Neal Caffrey avait vu juste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez? demanda la rouquine.

- Quelle que soit la date retenue, notre voleur ne va pas pouvoir passer à l'action sans travail de reconnaissance. La meilleure chose à faire, c'est de surveiller les lieux et de tenter de le repérer.

- Et vous voudriez participer à la surveillance, j'imagine?

La question fit apparaître un sourire nostalgique sur le visage de Neal. Toutes ces soirées passées avec Diana et Jones dans le van, à les rendre dingues en jouant avec une balle en caoutchouc ou une paire de menottes.

- Je pense que nous sommes votre meilleure chance.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et quittèrent la salle sans dire un mot.

Les quatre policiers se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la commissaire. La discussion qui suivit fut agitée. Fallait-il ou non faire confiance aux deux Américains?


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Même si elle ne dura pas longtemps, l'attente sembla éternelle à Neal. Il avait été honnête, ce qui n'avait jamais été son premier réflexe. En disant la vérité, il espérait que les deux policières lui accordent leur confiance. Évidemment, son dossier ne parlait pas vraiment en sa faveur. Il contenait une liste impressionnante de mensonges et de tromperies, ainsi que des vols qui le mettaient dans la catégorie «coupable». Quand la porte s'ouvrit, l'escroc eut un pincement au cœur. Il fut soulagé de voir Peter entouré de deux hommes en uniforme. Ils entrèrent et lui enlevèrent les menottes avant de ressortir. Ne restaient que Peter et Neal.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence un instant, en s'observant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit? demanda Peter.

- La vérité.

- Dire la vérité à la police, ça n'a jamais été ton premier réflexe.

- Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi, il faut croire.

Sans le dire, les deux hommes savaient qu'ils étaient observés.

- Tu crois qu'on va l'attraper?

- Je crois surtout qu'on n'a pas le choix. Si on ne le chope pas, c'est moi qui vais finir en prison. Il a fait de moi le coupable idéal.

Peter digérait les paroles de son ami. Il n'avait pas cherché à le contredire parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison.

- Il est fort, mais ensemble, nous sommes meilleurs, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit au même instant. Les quatre policiers entrèrent dans la salle. Kaplan et Zora ne souriaient pas. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance aux deux hommes, mais leur cheffe, avec leur soutien de Motta, en avait décidé autrement.

- Très bien. Quel est votre plan pour attraper ce mystérieux voleur?

- De la patience et de l'observation. Il va venir pendant les heures d'ouverture pour repérer les lieux. Il est sans doute déjà venu.

Au même moment, Diana entra en trombe dans le commissariat. La jeune femme tentait depuis le matin de joindre ses amis, sans succès. Elle était retournée chez Neal pour découvrir que les lieux avaient été fouillés de fond en comble. C'est à la vitesse de l'éclair qu'elle était venue secourir les membres de son équipe. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, ne sachant comment interpréter la situation. Neal lui décrocha son sourire le plus innocent.

- Un souci, Diana?

- Je… Qu'est-ce que se passe?

- Oh! Rien de bien grave. La police française va nous aider à surveiller Le Louvre et à arrêter notre voleur.

- C'est vous qui allez nous aider à arrêter NOTRE voleur, répondit la commissaire Lescaut.

- Je vois que vous êtes aussi adepte des nuances, sourit Neal.

Diana faillit demander comment on en était arrivé là, mais elle préféra s'abstenir. Elle sauta plutôt dans le vif du sujet qui l'inquiétait depuis le matin.

- Neal, ton nom est apparu sur le radar d'Interpol. Je ne sais pas comment, mais si cette recherche arrive aux oreilles des membres des Pink Panthers, toi et plein d'autres personnes êtes en danger.

- Élisabeth!

- Et Jones. Et Mozzie. Et June. Il faut au moins les prévenir.

Neal frissonna. Il se passait exactement ce qu'il craignait depuis le début. Dans son stress, Diana s'était exprimée en anglais. Seuls deux policiers avaient compris. Ils traduisirent pour leurs collègues. Julie s'aperçut que les recherches de Motta n'étaient pas passées totalement inaperçues.

- Comment peut-on vous aider? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous devons les appeler au plus vite.

Il se tourna vers Peter. «_How do you think El will take the news ?_»

- _She's gonna be happy at first, and then she'll want to kill us both for lying to her._

- Diana, tu peux appeler Jones? Peter va appeler sa femme et je m'occupe de June.

- Est-ce qu'elle…

- … sait que je suis vivant? Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais la connaissant, elle doit s'en douter. Neal se tourna vers la commissaire et continua. Nos téléphones portables ou une ligne fixe pour que nous puissions leur dire d'être prudents, ce serait bien gentil.

- Je suis désolée que nous les ayons mis en danger, dit Julie, confuse.

- Vous n'avez fait que votre travail.

Les appels téléphoniques ne prirent que quelques minutes. June se doutait effectivement que son ancien locataire était vivant. Le soin avec lequel il lui avait dit au revoir lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Elle était soulagée d'avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons. La vieille dame promit de prendre ses précautions. Un nouveau majordome avec un entraînement particulier devrait faire l'affaire.

Jones fut plus surpris par la nouvelle. En charge de la division col blanc du bureau de New York, il avait succédé à Peter quand celui-ci avait décidé de partir pour Washington. Il regrettait la présence de Neal même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre. À la fin de sa conversation avec Diana, il ne put s'empêcher de demander s'il y avait le moindre espoir que l'escroc reprenne sa place de consultant. Diana doutait que l'appel du bracelet électronique soit du goût de Neal.

- On pourrait l'engager en homme libre, il est tellement bon dans ce qu'il fait, se prit à rêver Clinton.

Diana raccrocha en riant et en promettant de transmettre la proposition au jeune homme.

Restait Élisabeth. Quand Peter l'eut au bout du fil, il ne sut par quoi commencer. Le silence sur la ligne fit craindre une catastrophe à son épouse.

- Chéri, tu vas bien?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Tu es blessé? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose? Diana et Theo vont bien?

Les questions se succédaient, et la panique s'entendait dans le ton de la jeune femme. Neal, qui avait fini sa conversation avec June, se dit que c'était à lui de révéler son secret. Doucement, il prit le téléphone des mains de Peter.

- Bonjour, Él.

Un hoquet de surprise lui répondit.

- Neal? C'est toi? C'est vraiment toi?

- Le seul et unique.

- Oh mon Dieu. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu es vivant, c'est merveilleux. Et tu es un monstre. Comment as-tu pu? Peter était brisé. J'ai cru qu'il ne remontrait pas la pente. Et Mozzie. Tu sais qu'il a disparu depuis des mois?

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Peter t'expliquera tout à son retour. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que les Pink Panthers pourraient découvrir que je suis en vie. Si c'est le cas, tu es en danger. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où tu peux aller.

- C'est que…

Peter avait repris le téléphone.

- Tu as toujours rêvé de voir Paris, pourquoi toi et Neal ne viendriez-vous pas ici. Comme ça, tu pourrais le voir toi-même.

- Je… Très bien. Je vais faire le nécessaire.

Neal fit de grands signes à son ami pour lui dire qu'il s'occupait d'organiser le voyage.

- Mon filleul mérite bien la 1re Classe, murmura-t-il.

- Tu sais que 1re Classe ou pas, elle va t'étrangler en arrivant ici?

- Tout comme elle va t'étrangler quand elle saura que je t'avais laissé suffisamment d'indices pour que tu te doutes que j'étais en vie et que je me trouvais à Paris, répliqua-t-il.

La commissaire Lescaut choisit ce moment pour interrompre les deux amis.

- Il est plus que temps d'organiser la surveillance du Louvre, il me semble.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Surveiller Le Louvre pendant les heures d'ouverture uniquement facilita un peu le travail. Toutefois, le musée restait gigantesque, tout comme la tâche à accomplir. Après réflexion, l'équipe nouvellement formée décida de se séparer par groupes de deux. Tandis que la commissaire chapeautait l'opération, Diana s'installa dans un véhicule devant l'entrée avec le lieutenant Kaplan, l'inspecteur Motta retrouva sa coéquipière Zora sur le parvis du musée, alors que Peter et Neal arpentaient les travées de l'institution. Cette dernière option avait soulevé beaucoup d'interrogations. Les policiers français étaient peu enclins à laisser un voleur se promener au milieu d'œuvres d'art d'une valeur inestimable. Ils finirent par se laisser convaincre par l'argument de Peter selon lequel Neal était le mieux placé pour repérer un confrère.

La première journée n'apporta aucun nouvel élément à l'enquête. Les duos contraints de surveiller le musée de l'extérieur s'ennuyèrent à mourir. Seuls Diana et Kaplan firent exception. Si la conversation fut lente à démarrer, la jeune femme finit par partager de nombreux souvenirs de ses années new-yorkaises. Elle raconta l'arrestation de Neal, son évasion, sa deuxième arrestation et son travail au sein du FBI. Le lieutenant s'étonna que le Bureau ait passé un tel accord avec un criminel.

- Neal n'est pas un criminel comme les autres, expliqua-t-elle. Il est incroyablement intelligent et totalement non violent. Il est aussi incroyablement fidèle envers les personnes auxquelles il tient.

- Vous lui faites confiance?

- Pas en ce qui concerne mon compte en banque, mais pour ce qui est de surveiller mes arrières, sans aucun doute.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'il est innocent?

- Neal a été suspecté d'un nombre impressionnant de vols d'œuvre d'art. Personne n'a jamais rien pu prouver. Il n'aurait pas commis l'erreur d'attirer les soupçons sur lui de la sorte.

Pendant que les autres s'ennuyaient, Peter et Neal se promenaient dans Le Louvre, d'une salle à l'autre. L'escroc semblait ne s'intéresser qu'aux œuvres, et surtout pas à celle qu'ils étaient censés surveiller. L'agent finit par s'impatienter.

- Neal, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme, souffla-t-il. Nous avons un travail à accomplir.

- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, répondit son ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vraiment? On ne dirait pas!

- Peter, nous recherchons quelqu'un qui veut voler un tableau ici. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il nous repère. Donc, j'agis exactement comme j'agirais si je souhaitais moi-même emporter une œuvre. S'il me voit, il pensera qu'il a éveillé ma curiosité, pas que je tente de le faire arrêter.

- Et tu as remarqué quelque chose?

- Sur le voleur, non. Par contre, il devra être rapide. Les gardes ne restent jamais éloignés d'une pièce plus de 3 minutes. Leur tournée semble aléatoire au premier regard, mais elle ne l'est pas. Ils circulent selon un plan préétabli qui permet d'éviter les lieux sans surveillance. Même s'il n'y en a pas partout, les caméras sont installées stratégiquement. Il est impossible de les éviter toutes. Une fois son forfait accompli, le voleur devra se fondre dans la masse et ne rien laisser paraître. De plus, il devra quitter les lieux avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de la disparition du tableau, sans quoi les portes seront fermées et les visiteurs fouillés un à un, quel que soit le temps que ça prend.

Peter était impressionné. Même retiré des affaires, Neal n'avait rien perdu de sa redoutable efficacité.

- Ça te manque?

La question surprit Neal. Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Voler, non. Travailler avec toi, oui. J'avais le frisson sans risquer la prison. Et..., il hésita, ma vie avait un sens.

L'annonce de la fermeture du musée vint interrompre la discussion. Toute l'équipe se retrouva au commissariat pour un débriefing déprimant. La journée n'avait servi à rien.

La même organisation fut mise en place le lendemain. Cette fois, Neal et Peter restèrent plus près de la cible présumée du voleur. Plus de deux heures après l'ouverture au public, l'agent entendit son ami jurer dans sa barbe.

- Neal? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'escroc ne l'écoutait pas. Il traversa la foule en vitesse, tout en prenant soin de semer son coéquipier. Resté seul au milieu du Louvre, Peter s'empressa d'appeler Diana.

- Neal vient de disparaître dans la foule. Il a vu quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Soyez vigilants. Prévenez les autres et ouvrez l'œil! Je vais tenter de le retrouver.

Pendant que Diana résumait la situation au lieutenant Kaplan et que celui-ci prévenait Motta et Zora, Peter se mit à chercher activement son ami. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir la sécurité. Un brouhaha s'ensuivrait qui ruinerait toutes les chances de réussite de leur opération. Plus d'une heure plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence: Neal s'était fait la belle. Il rappela Diana et proposa de réunir les troupes au commissariat.

Les policiers français, commissaire en tête, étaient très en colère. Ils étaient persuadés que l'escroc s'était servi d'eux pour disparaître, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voler quoi que ce soit au Louvre, et que tout ça n'avait été qu'une ruse pour gagner du temps et s'enfuir. Diana ne savait que penser. Elle se demandait ce qui aurait pu pousser Neal à disparaître de la sorte. Quant à Peter, il était dépité. Il ne croyait pas que son ami les eut trahis. Enfin, il ne le croyait pas vraiment. Mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour sa femme et son fils, qui devaient atterrir dans quelques heures à peine. Comment pourrait-il expliquer qu'il avait perdu à nouveau le jeune homme?

- Je suis sûr que Neal va réapparaître avec de nouveaux éléments pour l'enquête, finit-il par affirmer, même s'il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu. En attendant, je vais aller me préparer pour accueillir mon épouse.

Il tourna les talons et quitta le commissariat sans attendre la réaction des autres. Un taxi le ramena jusqu'à l'hôtel particulier de Neal. En ouvrant la porte, Peter entendit des voix. Difficile de faire autrement, la dispute était violente.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça! Disparaître sans laisser de traces et me laisser croire que tu étais mort, je peux le comprendre. Abandonner L'Agent, et Madame L'Agent sans nouvelles, je peux vivre avec. Mais recommencer à voler sans moi? T'attaquer aux musées que nous avions rêvé de cambrioler sans moi? C'est une trahison pure et simple!

Peter n'en revenait pas. Il traversa le rez-de-chaussée en trombe jusqu'au salon. Neal et Mozzie se tenaient face à face, se regardant en chiens de faïence.

- Je n'ai rien volé du tout, Moz. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au Louvre? Tu as voulu t'y attaquer?

- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais. J'ai un certain sens de l'honneur, moi. Je ne trahirais pas le souvenir de notre amitié pour des œuvres d'art, quelles qu'elles soient!

- Je te répète que je n'ai rien trahi du tout. Je n'ai pas volé ces œuvres. Je suis innocent.

- Qui, alors? À part toi et moi, personne sur terre n'est capable de mener à bien des coups pareils. Et qui aurait pu savoir quelles œuvres nous rêvions de voler avant que tu ne te retrouves en prison?

Peter était abasourdi. Neal ne lui avait pas parlé des plans qu'il avait mis sur pied avec Mozzie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Vous aviez prévu ces coups? Neal, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? C'était capital pour l'enquête.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Mozzie tourna lentement son regard vers l'agent, puis vers son ancien complice. La compréhension se dessina lentement sur son visage.

- Tu as cru que c'était moi. Tu as pensé que j'avais décidé de passer à l'action et tu as eu peur que je finisse en prison. Tu me protégeais.

- Oui et non, Mozzie. J'ai cru que c'était toi au début, jusqu'à ce que la police fasse le lien avec moi. Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais jamais mis la police sur ma trace délibérément. Et quand Peter m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné des raisons de croire que j'étais vivant, j'ai pensé que… J'ai pensé que tu penserais que c'est moi qui avais commis ces vols. Te connaissant, j'étais sûr que tu viendrais.

La tension était retombée en quelques instants. Neal n'avait pas terminé.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ces derniers jours à m'excuser, mais apparemment, je n'en ai pas encore fini. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti et d'être parti sans toi, Mozzie.

- «Il y a des circonstances où le mensonge est le plus sain des devoirs.» Eugène Labiche.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton amour des citations.

- «C'est le travail des poètes d'avoir assez d'idées pour fournir une citation à toutes circonstances.»

- John Wyndham. Et ça nous évite d'exprimer nos sentiments.

L'embrassade qui s'ensuivit exprima les sentiments de chacun bien mieux que des mots. Après de longues secondes, Neal relâcha son étreinte et regarda ses deux amis.

- Si ce n'est ni toi ni moi, qui a bien pu mettre nos plans à exécution?

La question de Neal semblait flotter dans l'air. Sans réponse, lui et Mozzie restaient les deux seuls suspects pour les vols précédents. Le petit homme fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur. Il se mit à arpenter le salon de long en large.

- J'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir parlé de ses plans à qui que ce soit.

- Et tu ne peux pas avoir oublié puisque tu es hypermnésique. La fuite vient de moi. J'en ai parlé.

- Avec qui? Tu avais décidé de faire ces coups sans moi?

Neal s'était assis sur le canapé. Il leva les yeux vers son ami et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Mozzie était beaucoup trop excité pour suivre son conseil.

- Alors, par qui avais-tu décidé de me remplacer? Un clone peut-être?

- J'en ai parlé à… Keller.

L'aveu fit l'effet d'une bombe. Mozzie cessa ses va-et-vient et vint s'installer à côté de son ami pendant que Peter se laissait choir sur le fauteuil. Neal reprit d'une voix mal assurée.

- C'était quand nous étions tous les deux avec les Panthers. Il parlait du bon vieux temps. Je devais lui faire croire que j'étais prêt à tout et que l'argent que nous nous apprêtions à leur voler allait servir à de grandes choses. Alors je lui ai parlé de nos plans dans les grands musées européens. Je ne craignais rien. Si mon plan marchait, Keller allait se retrouver derrière les barreaux. S'il ne marchait pas, j'allais probablement mourir. Il faut croire qu'il a trouvé un moyen pour sortir de prison plus vite que prévu.

À ces mots, Mozzie et Peter se jetèrent un regard surpris. Ils venaient de réaliser que, pris dans le tourment de sa fuite, Neal n'avait pas suivi tous les événements qui avaient suivi sa disparition. Il ne savait pas.

- Keller n'est jamais allé en prison, corrigea Peter.

Neal leva un regard surpris. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout fait pour s'assurer que son pire ennemi, l'homme qui avait kidnappé tour à tour Peter et Élisabeth, n'échapperait pas à la justice. Devant son regard interrogateur, l'agent reprit la parole.

- Ce jour-là, quand tu es… quand tu es mort. Je l'ai pourchassé et je l'ai rattrapé. Il savait ce qu'il risquait si je l'arrêtais. Il a voulu me faire courir vers toi. Il m'a dit que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris. Et il avait un otage. Une jeune femme sur qui il braquait un revolver.

Il s'interrompit une seconde, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Quand il trouva les mots pour continuer, ce fut à mi-voix.

- Il a écarté cette pauvre femme et il a pointé son arme sur moi. Je n'ai eu qu'une seconde pour réagir. J'ai tiré. Je l'ai touché en plein front.

Peter releva la tête pour regarder son ami au fond des yeux.

- Matthew Keller est mort et enterré, Neal. Qui que soit le coupable, ce n'est pas lui.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

La nouvelle de la mort de Matthew Keller prit Neal par surprise. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pu commettre ces cambriolages. Il n'avait tout simplement plus aucune piste. Pour la première fois depuis que la police française était venue le chercher à son domicile, il se dit qu'il allait peut-être bien se retrouver à nouveau en cage, et pour des crimes dont il était innocent. Son désarroi se lisait sur son visage.

- Nous sommes de retour à la case départ, dit-il.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Mozzie avec un sourire en coin. Je savais que nos plans nécessitaient un repérage sur les lieux. J'ai aussi supposé que tu resterais caché, donc que tu aurais besoin d'un complice. Après Copenhague et Amsterdam, j'ai filé à Zurich. Je voulais savoir par qui tu m'avais remplacé. Si tu travaillais seul, je serais tombé sur toi.

- Et?

- Ma surveillance a porté ses fruits, j'ai repéré une charmante demoiselle au comportement suspect. J'ai voulu la suivre pour te retrouver, mais le Giacometti avait disparu avant que je ne puisse l'approcher.

- En quoi cela nous aide-t-il? s'impatienta Peter.

Mozzie lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Hypermnésie, l'Agent. Je n'oublie jamais un visage.

Le petit homme avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Neal se précipitait dans son atelier. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard muni d'un carnet de croquis et d'un crayon. Sous les directives de son ancien complice, le visage de la mystérieuse demoiselle prit vie sur le papier. Ils avaient enfin du concret à se mettre sous la dent.

- Tu vas devoir amener ça au commissariat sans moi, Neal, je dois aller récupérer Élisabeth et ton homonyme à l'aéroport.

- Élisabeth est en chemin pour Paris? s'étonna Mozzie.

- Mon nom est apparu dans les fichiers d'Interpol. Nous craignons que les Panthers sachent que je suis vivant et ne cherchent à se venger.

- Raison de plus pour que je reste le plus éloigné possible de la police! Tu es tout seul sur ce coup-là!

Neal soupira et se leva. Il allait devoir trouver une bonne explication à sa disparition du Louvre et à l'apparition soudaine d'un portrait-robot.

- Ramène Él ici, Peter, il y a largement de la place pour vous trois. Mozzie? Comment peut-on te joindre?

Son ami lui glissa un téléphone portable dans la main.

- Je ne serai pas loin, mon frère.

WC*WC*WC

Neal se rendit donc seul au commissariat. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Julie et poussa la porte. La rouquine lui jeta un regard noir.

- Où étiez-vous passé? Nous étions à deux doigts de lancer un avis de recherche.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il avec son plus beau sourire, j'ai repéré une jeune femme au comportement suspect et j'ai tenté de la suivre sans me faire repérer. Je l'ai perdue peu après la sortie du musée.

- Vous auriez dû revenir au commissariat, nous aurions pu dresser un portrait-robot.

À ces mots, Neal sortit son propre dessin et le présenta à la commissaire.

- Je suis plus doué pour le dessin que pour la description.

- C'est… époustouflant. Vous êtes vraiment très talentueux. Une idée de qui ça peut être?

Neal allait répondre que non quand une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à qui pourrait commettre ces vols. Les candidats ne se pressent pas au portillon. Il y a très longtemps, j'ai côtoyé un homme qui aurait pu le faire. Il s'appelait Matthew Keller.

- S'appelait?

- Il est mort à New York il y a deux ans, je viens de l'apprendre. Il n'a jamais aimé travailler seul. Il aurait très bien pu imaginer ces vols et en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui aurait décidé de mettre ses plans à exécution.

Julie réfléchit quelques secondes à cette explication. Elle avait le sentiment que l'homme devant elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais l'idée valait la peine d'être suivie.

- Je verrai avec Interpol. Nul doute que l'agente Berrigan va pouvoir nous aider.

Neal la remercia et prit la direction de son domicile. Il avait une vieille amie à voir et un petit garçon à rencontrer.

WC*WC*WC

Installé au salon, Neal était nerveux. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, mais il ne savait pas comment Élisabeth allait réagir en le revoyant. Ses relations avec la jeune femme n'avaient pas toujours été parfaites. Il avait menti à Peter à sa demande. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était servie de lui pour protéger son mari, sans qu'elle s'inquiète des conséquences pour l'escroc. S'il la comprenait et la considérait malgré tout comme une amie, il ne savait pas si l'annonce de sa réapparition avait été réellement une bonne nouvelle pour elle. Elle devait craindre pour la sécurité de sa famille maintenant que Neal était de retour.

Il entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison. Les voix de Peter et Élisabeth lui parvenaient, accompagnées de celle un petit enfant fatigué. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur les Burke. L'agent resta en retrait, son fils dans les bras. Il laissa sa femme retrouver leur ami perdu. Elle s'avança de quelques pas et enlaça Neal.

- Je suis si heureuse, murmura-t-elle. Je me suis sentie tellement responsable. Je t'avais demandé de protéger Peter, et j'ai cru que tu l'avais fait au prix de ta vie. Je m'en suis voulu. Tu n'as pas idée.

Neal était rassuré. Quels qu'aient été les sentiments d'Élisabeth à l'époque, elle était prête à l'accueillir à nouveau à ses côtés. Elle s'écarta et fit signe à son mari d'approcher avec leur enfant.

- Neal, je te présente Neal, sourit-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers son fils. Neal, mon bébé, voilà ton parrain.

Le petit garçon était épuisé par le voyage. Il tenait un ours en peluche contre sa joue et dardait Neal d'un grand regard interrogateur.

- Salut, Neal. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, fit l'escroc. C'est un bel ours que tu as là, comment s'appelle-t-il?

Le bambin sembla hésiter un instant. Sous le regard insistant de ses parents. Il finit par répondre d'une toute petite voix: «Mozart».

Devant son épuisement, son père et sa mère le mirent au lit pour une sieste. Pendant son sommeil, Neal raconta les deux dernières années de sa vie à Élisabeth. Il fit aussi un rapide résumé des derniers événements de l'enquête. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient cruciaux.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Diana était installée à son bureau au BCN d'Interpol, au sein de la Direction centrale de la police judiciaire dans le VIIIe arrondissement. Elle avait reçu le dessin de la mystérieuse jeune femme et cherchait à l'identifier. Le dossier de Keller était aux archives centrales à Lyon, mais il était presque entièrement numérisé. Quelques clics devraient donc permettre de trouver des informations si l'intuition de Neal était la bonne.

En parcourant les documents, Diana ne put s'empêcher d'être horrifiée. Matthew Keller était tellement différent de Neal. Si l'escroc n'avait jamais blessé qui que ce soit, son ancien associé n'avait pas hésité à tuer les personnes qui s'étaient mises en travers de sa route, policiers, complices ou innocentes victimes. C'est d'ailleurs de cette propension à la violence dont Neal s'était servi pour rendre sa disparition crédible.

Keller avait de nombreux associés connus ou présumés. L'ennui, c'est qu'une grande majorité d'entre eux étaient morts ou en prison. Et la liste ne comportait pour ainsi dire aucune femme. Pourtant, la réponse devait être là, quelque part. La commissaire Lescaut n'avait donné aucune explication, seulement un portrait réalisé de la main de Neal – Diana en avait reconnu le style – et le nom de Keller. Comment en était-on arrivé à la conclusion que l'homme abattu par Peter deux ans auparavant avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire, la jeune femme n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et ça finit par occuper tout son esprit. Elle prit son téléphone et appela son ancien chef.

- Hello Peter. Je me demandais. Pourquoi ne chercher que dans le passé de Keller? Quel rapport avec notre enquête?

Peter hésita une seconde. Il craignait que l'apparition de Mozzie ne fasse douter la police française de leur bonne foi, mais il faisait aussi pleinement confiance à Diana.

- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-il. Il s'avère que Neal avait bien réfléchi à ces cambriolages avant que nous ne l'arrêtions.

- Avec Keller? s'étonna Diana.

- Non. Avec Mozzie. Mais Neal a reconnu en avoir parlé à Keller à l'époque des Panthers.

- Mais… Si Keller est mort et que Mozzie était au courant des plans de Neal, pourquoi ne pas chercher de son côté?

Le silence au bout du fil lui fit comprendre la situation.

- Vous lui avez parlé, continua-t-elle. C'est lui que Neal a suivi au Louvre. Il a cru que Neal avait commis ses vols et il s'est mis à sa recherche. Je me trompe?

- Non. Tu as vu juste. C'est lui qui a repéré la jeune fille. Nous avons préféré ne pas en parler avec la police française…

- … parce que ça aurait nécessité de leur présenter Mozzie et que ça aurait encore compliqué vos relations. Je comprends. J'ai cherché dans les anciens complices de Keller, mais ça ne donne rien. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais travaillé avec des femmes.

Peter réfléchit un instant. Il revit les deux seules femmes avec lesquelles Neal avait lui-même collaboré. Kate et Alex. Deux femmes avec qui il avait entretenu une liaison.

- Et côté vie privée? Il avait peut-être une petite amie?

À l'autre bout du fil, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Bingo! Quand il était en prison en Russie, il a entretenu une correspondance avec une jeune fille du nom d'Ashley Snell. Une Américaine qui avait 22 ans à l'époque, ce qui pourrait correspondre au dessin de Neal.

- Pourrait correspondre?

- Le dossier ne contient pas sa photo, et les lettres qu'elle a envoyées à Keller n'ont pas été numérisées. Elles sont dans le dossier à Lyon. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour y avoir accès.

- Bon travail, Diana. Je vais voir si Jones peut trouver quelque chose sur cette Ashley.

WC*WC*WC

Peter avait opté pour un contact par courriel au vu du décalage horaire. En quelques phrases, il avait expliqué la situation à Jones, en se gardant bien de faire apparaître le nom de Mozzie. Il savait que le nouveau chef de la division col blanc de Manhattan saurait lire entre les lignes. Malgré l'heure tardive à New York, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Dès l'ouverture de la photo en pièce jointe, Peter sut qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste. Le dessin de Neal était très ressemblant. Il appela son ami qui le rejoint au salon.

- Ashley Snell, née le 14 août 1992. Elle a commencé à entretenir une correspondance avec Keller en 2012, quand il était emprisonné en Russie. Apparemment, elle avait entendu parler de ses exploits dans la presse et l'avait trouvé irrésistible. Quand il a passé un accord avec Interpol pour travailler à l'arrestation des Pink Panthers, Keller lui a donné rendez-vous à New York. Il a continué à la voir en secret pendant toute la durée de l'opération.

- Et tu sais tout ça parce que…?

- Le FBI n'a pas fait le lien à l'époque. Jones a fait des recherches en partant du nom découvert par Diana. Il a découvert que cette jeune fille était arrivée à New York presque en même temps que Keller. Et ses parents ont signalé sa disparition quelques jours après sa mort. Ils savaient qu'elle était à New York. Ils se sont inquiétés quand elle a cessé de donner de ses nouvelles. Elle n'a pas réapparu depuis. Jones a cherché un peu plus loin. Une femme correspondant à sa description a été repérée par des caméras de surveillance en train de commettre différents larcins sur toute la côte Est, mais elle n'a jamais été appréhendée.

- Ça prouve qu'elle serait capable de commettre les vols qui nous occupent en ce moment, pas qu'elle y a participé, réfléchit Neal à voix haute. Ni pourquoi elle voudrait me coller ça sur le dos. Encore moins comment elle aurait pu savoir que j'étais vivant.

- Il reste beaucoup de questions en suspens, effectivement. La seule façon d'obtenir des réponses…

- … c'est de l'attraper la main dans le sac, termina Neal.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il fallait désormais partager leur découverte avec la police française et mettre sur pied un plan qui leur permet d'arrêter la jeune fille.

WC*WC*WC

Le bureau de la commissaire Lescaut était rempli de policiers attentifs. Ils avaient écouté religieusement les explications de Neal. Peter, qui ne suivait que très difficilement la conversation en français, était resté en retrait, laissant à son partenaire le soin de présenter la situation. Les explications de l'escroc étaient très complètes. Il ne manquait qu'un ou deux détails: l'existence de Mozzie et leur implication dans la mise au point des cambriolages. Julie fut la première à rompre le silence.

- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre preuve de l'implication de cette jeune fille à part sa présence au Louvre l'autre jour?

Neal s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative quand des coups frappés discrètement à la porte firent se retourner toutes les personnes présentes. Diana se glissa dans la salle et prit la parole.

- Moi, j'en ai. Le bureau de Lyon m'a faxé les lettres d'Ashley à Keller. Les missives sont codées, mais assez simples à comprendre pour qui a décodé celles que tu as envoyées à Kate.

Les policiers tournèrent leur regard vers Neal, qui haussa les épaules.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit-il. Alors?

- Ashley ne fait pas mention des vols qui nous occupent, apparemment, Keller n'y avait pas encore pensé.

«Ou plutôt, je ne lui avais pas encore fourni le plan», songea Neal.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est clairement fait mention de leur intention à tous les deux de commettre des vols quand il serait sorti de prison, continua Diana. On peut donc raisonnablement penser que la jeune fille a décidé de continuer sans lui. Ce d'autant que le FBI nous a appris qu'elle avait déjà commis des crimes sur le territoire américain, même si elle n'a jamais été arrêtée.

- Elle a eu un bon professeur, remarqua Neal. Pas étonnant que personne n'ait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.

- Et comment pensez-vous remédier à ça, Monsieur Caffrey? demanda la commissaire.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du voleur. Il avait sa petite idée sur la question, mais il n'était pas certain que la police française soit emballée par son plan.

- Nous pouvons attendre qu'elle passe à l'acte au Louvre, finit-il par indiquer. Ou alors, on peut faire en sorte qu'elle sorte du bois pour venir à ma rencontre.

Les regards que s'échangèrent les policiers étaient pour le moins interrogatifs.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

- Tu veux faire QUOI?

Si la police française n'avait pas encore les détails du projet de Neal, Peter était loin d'être emballé, et c'était un euphémisme.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est de la folie pure? Qu'il y a au moins un millier de manières que ton plan parte en cacahuètes?

- Peter…

- Et que si… non, pas si, QUAND ton plan partira en cacahuètes, tu vas te retrouver en prison?

- D'où l'intérêt de le mener à bien avec le soutien de la police française, tenta de justifier Neal.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient seuls dans le bureau de Julie. La commissaire avait réuni ses troupes pour organiser le partage du travail jusqu'au dimanche, premier jour de gratuité au Louvre depuis six mois, et probable moment choisi par leur voleuse pour passer à l'action. Neal en avait profité pour exposer son idée à son partenaire. Sans beaucoup de succès pour l'instant.

- Réfléchis. Cette fille veut que je plonge pour ces vols. Elle a tout fait pour m'y mêler. Elle sait que je me suis fait passer pour mort. Elle doit donc penser que je n'ai pas le soutien des autorités. Si je vole ce tableau avant elle, elle va forcément vouloir le récupérer.

La logique était implacable, mais Peter n'était pas prêt à prendre un tel risque.

- Tu serais obligé à le voler sans que la sécurité du Louvre soit prévenue. Les gardiens sont armés, Neal. Que se passe-t-il si tu n'es pas assez rapide? Si l'un d'entre eux décide de tirer pour sauver une œuvre d'art?

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis le meilleur, tu te souviens?

- Tu étais le meilleur. Avant que je ne t'arrête. Deux fois. Trois, si on compte le Cap-Vert. Et tu n'as plus exercé tes talents depuis des mois. Tu es sans doute rouillé.

Ce fut au tour de Neal de lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'il avait encore tout le talent nécessaire pour commettre ce vol. Et au fond de lui, il avait envie de le faire. Pour prouver à cette gamine qu'il était meilleur qu'elle, et meilleur que Keller. Certes, c'était puéril, mais après deux ans de vie rangée, il avait besoin d'action. Il avança son ultime argument.

- Et si elle ne passe pas à l'action. Ni dimanche ni aucun autre jour? La police française ne va pas poursuivre un fantôme quand elle a le coupable idéal sous les yeux. Si je ne le fais pas, si cette fille ne tombe pas dans le panneau, je retourne en prison, c'est aussi simple que ça.

L'argument laissa Peter sans voix. Il était persuadé que son ami était innocent parce qu'il avait appris avec les années à voir plus loin que les apparences en ce qui concernait Neal. Il n'avait pas réalisé que les policiers avec qui ils collaboraient à Paris n'avaient pas le même recul. Ils voyaient un criminel qui avait fui son passé, pas un homme qui avait cherché à protéger ses proches.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre nos nouveaux amis de t'aider à voler un tableau au Louvre en toute discrétion.

Au vu de la réaction de l'agent, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

WC*WC*WC

Quand la commissaire Lescaut revint dans son bureau, elle trouva les deux Américains qui l'attendaient, sagement assis. Elle prit place dans son fauteuil et les observa un instant.

- Le Louvre va rester sous surveillance jusqu'à dimanche, dit-elle. Nous allons tenter de repérer la suspecte. Pour autant qu'elle se montre, évidemment.

Neal prit cette déclaration comme une ouverture. Il jeta un œil à son partenaire et prit la parole.

- Nous avons une solution pour être sûrs qu'elle passera à l'action ce dimanche, mais c'est un peu… risqué.

Julie prit une expression soupçonneuse. Elle sentait que l'agent du FBI était tendu et pas nécessairement entièrement convaincu par le projet de son ami, même si la barrière linguistique l'empêchait d'exprimer ses doutes.

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle simplement.

- Nous avons des raisons de penser que Mademoiselle Snell cherche à me mettre ses crimes sur le dos. Elle semble en tout cas vouloir attirer mon attention. Elle a été très prudente lors de ses trois premiers coups. Nous pensons qu'elle ne commettra pas d'erreurs à moins d'être mise sous pression.

- Et comment pensez-vous y parvenir? Vous voulez la prendre de vitesse peut-être?

Julie avait lancé cette idée comme une boutade, mais l'homme assis en face d'elle avait haussé les épaules avec un petit sourire. Elle était sidérée.

- Vous voudriez que je vous laisse cambrioler Le Louvre sans rien faire? C'est ça, votre plan? C'est de la folie.

- _My point, exactly_, bougonna Peter.

Neal le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre la parole. Il s'exprimait lentement, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

- Cette femme a déjà volé pour plusieurs millions d'euros d'objets d'art. Elle voulait que la police s'intéresse à moi et elle y est parvenue. Je crains qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la nature avant de s'attaquer au Louvre si on ne lui donne pas une bonne raison de le faire.

- Nous ne savons même pas si cette demoiselle existe, rétorqua Julie. Elle pourrait très bien être une invention de votre part pour vous disculper.

- Exactement. C'est pour ça que je veux agir. La seule façon que j'ai de vous prouver mon innocence, c'est de vous amener un coupable.

La commissaire réfléchit un instant. L'argument se tenait, mais un point restait à éclaircir.

- Pourquoi ne pas simuler ce vol? Nous pourrions nous entendre avec la direction du musée et annoncer à la presse qu'un tableau a été volé.

- Il faudrait mettre beaucoup trop de monde dans la confidence, expliqua Neal. Pour qu'une arnaque fonctionne, il faut que le mensonge ne soit connu que de quelques personnes. Comme le disait Benjamin Franklin, _trois personnes peuvent garder un secret si deux d'entre elles sont mortes_.

- Donc, vous voulez faire comme si ce tableau avait vraiment été volé?

- Pas tout à fait. Je veux voler ce tableau. C'est la seule façon de s'assurer que la communication du musée et de la police sera crédible. Suffisamment crédible pour que cette femme s'attaque à moi au lieu de s'attaquer au Louvre.

- Et vous comptez passer à l'acte dimanche?

- Pas exactement, mais pour que le plan fonctionne, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Julie scruta le visage du jeune homme pendant de longues minutes. S'il lui venait à l'idée de disparaître avec le tableau et que quiconque apprenne qu'elle avait été mise au courant du plan, sa carrière serait terminée. Elle risquait même de rejoindre les criminels qu'elle avait envoyés derrière les barreaux.

- Très bien, s'entendit-elle répondre, mais personne dans mon équipe ne devra être mis au courant. Si ça foire, je serai la seule en danger.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Neal passa les deux jours suivants enfermé dans son atelier. Il avait suggéré à Peter de faire visiter Paris à sa femme et son fils. L'agent ne s'était pas laissé convaincre facilement. Il voulait aider à la réalisation du plan, mais son insistance n'avait pas fait fléchir l'escroc.

- Tu ne peux pas être mêlé à tout ça, lui répéta Neal pour la millième fois le jeudi soir, au terme de la deuxième journée. Tu l'as dit toi-même, si ça tourne mal, je risque la prison. Il est inutile de te mettre en danger. Élisabeth et ton fils ont besoin de toi.

- Neal, tu ne peux pas mettre ton plan à exécution tout seul, tu n'y arriveras jamais!

- Je n'ai jamais affirmé que j'allais agir seul, sourit Neal. Et tu ne sais même pas comment je compte m'y prendre. Occupe-toi de ta famille et laisse-moi préparer le vol du siècle.

Peter soupira. Il savait qu'il perdait son temps à argumenter, mais il avait vraiment peur pour son ami. Il craignait de le perdre à nouveau. On sonna. Neal ouvrit la porte à Diana. La jeune femme était accompagnée de son fils Theo. Elle venait surveiller le petit Neal pendant que ses parents et son parrain sortaient dîner dans un restaurant étoilé. Elle sut à la seconde où elle franchissait le palier que la conversation avait été tendue.

- Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle.

- À merveille, si ce n'est que Peter est toujours incapable de me faire confiance. Ça ne nous empêchera pas de passer une merveilleuse soirée.

La soirée fut effectivement excellente. Les trois amis parlèrent du bon vieux temps en partageant un repas succulent. Ils surent l'espace d'un instant mettre de côté leurs inquiétudes respectives pour l'avenir.

Le vendredi s'annonçait comme une journée radieuse. Neal arriva au petit déjeuner avec une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Élisabeth. Elle l'ouvrit en regardant son mari du coin de l'œil. Il s'agissait d'une réservation pour trois nuits de la suite de la Belle au Bois dormant dans l'hôtel situé à l'intérieur d'Eurodisney.

- J'ai deux ans de cadeaux à rattraper pour mon filleul, expliqua Neal. Je me suis dit que j'allais vous gâter tous les trois.

- Tu essaies de te débarrasser de nous, plutôt, répondit Peter.

- Bien sûr que non. Vous serez de retour dimanche soir, au cœur de l'action.

Le sourire de l'escroc avait beau être sincère, Peter n'y croyait pas. Élisabeth finit par prendre la parole.

- Chéri, Neal va adorer ce séjour, il est très fan de Donald. Et nous ne serons pas loin de toute façon. Tu peux être de retour ici en très peu de temps s'il le faut. Ce n'est pas comme si Neal nous envoyait à l'autre bout de la planète.

L'agent regarda sa femme. Il sentait qu'elle avait envie qu'il soit tous les trois en sécurité, même si ça signifiait abandonner son partenaire. Il tourna son regard vers Neal, qui hocha la tête doucement.

- S'il te plait, Peter.

- Très bien, mais tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de bêtises en mon absence.

- Jamais, tu me connais!

À peine les Burke eurent-ils franchi la porte de devant que Mozzie entrait par celle de derrière.

- Tout est prêt de ton côté? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux parler de la copie, oui, elle est prête. Et du tien?

- J'ai trouvé une manière de me connecter au système de sécurité du Louvre. Je pourrai prendre les commandes des caméras et des détecteurs de mouvement, mais pas pour longtemps. Les codes se renouvellent à des intervalles très courts. Tu devras être très rapide.

Neal ignora la mise en garde discrète de son ami.

- Ce soir, c'est le jour J.

WC*WC*WC

Le vendredi est un jour d'ouverture nocturne au Musée du Louvre. Les visiteurs peuvent se promener dans les salles jusqu'à 21h45. Un quart d'heure avant la fermeture, ils sont priés de se diriger vers la sortie. À 22h tapante, l'institution ferme ses portes et la sécurité passe en mode nuit, avec caméras et détecteurs de mouvement.

Neal s'était bien gardé d'entrer dans le musée dans la journée. Il ne voulait pas apparaître sur les images de vidéosurveillance. Il était caché sur le toit, le plus près possible de son objectif de façon à gagner du temps. Vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, rien hormis sa démarche féline ne permettait de l'identifier. Un tube de transport pour les peintures était accroché à son dos. Au moment où il regardait sa montre, la voix de Mozzie résonnait dans son oreillette.

- C'est parti. Les caméras du pavillon Sully sont brouillées et les détecteurs de mouvement ne sentiraient pas un éléphant.

Neal ne répondit pas. Il se mit en route, progressant rapidement vers son objectif en restant le plus concentré possible. Il n'avait pas le temps de traîner. Chaque seconde comptait. En moins de deux minutes, il était devant le tableau de Corot. Il l'admira une petite seconde, avant de retirer le tube de son dos. Il lui suffit que quelques instants à peine pour remplacer l'œuvre par la copie qu'il avait terminée la veille. Il remettait le cadre à sa place quand Mozzie reprit la parole.

- Les caméras sont à nouveau en ligne. Je maîtrise encore les détecteurs de mouvement, mais ça ne va pas durer.

Neal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fila par le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir et se retrouva rapidement sur le toit. À peine eut-il retrouvé sa cachette qu'une alarme se mettait à sonner.

- Mission accomplie, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de Mozzie.

- C'était moins une, lui répondit le petit homme. On se retrouve chez toi.

WC*WC*WC

La nouvelle ne faisait pas la Une le lendemain, mais elle était tout de même en bonne place dans les journaux français. Une alarme avait retenti la veille au Musée du Louvre. La police était intervenue en force, mais n'avait rien trouvé. En fait, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une fausse alerte. Le nouveau système aurait réagi à la présence d'un animal, expliquait le responsable de la sécurité de l'institution. Les œuvres ne risquaient absolument rien.

Neal affichait un sourire satisfait. Pour le monde entier, il ne s'était rien passé la veille au Louvre, mais un voleur saurait que quelqu'un essayait de le doubler, et il comptait bien là-dessus. Mozzie avait augmenté la pression en lançant une offre d'achat sur _Le chemin de Sèvres_ dans les réseaux criminels. Un collectionneur était prêt à débourser 5 millions d'euros pour cette toile. Un prix nettement au-dessus du cours du marché. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Dimanche matin, Neal était habillé et rasé de près à 9h, heure d'ouverture du Musée du Louvre. Il voulait être prêt même si sa rivale passait à l'action dès l'arrivée des premiers visiteurs. La journée était douce pour la saison. Il sortit sa cafetière italienne et prépara une bonne dose d'expresso. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

La police française était sur les dents. De nombreux agents en civil étaient mêlés à la foule des badauds. Paradoxalement, ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à empêcher leur voleuse d'agir. Ils devaient l'attraper la main dans le sac, sans quoi ils devraient se contenter d'une tentative de vol, ce qui ne suffisait pas au bonheur de la commissaire Lescaut, qui avait été très claire sur ce point.

Il était presque 14 heures quand un gardien donna l'alerte. Un tableau avait disparu au 2e étage du pavillon Sully. Les portes du musée furent immédiatement fermées. Une dizaine de milliers de visiteurs étaient coincés à l'intérieur. Parmi eux, les policiers étaient certains de retrouver leur voleuse. Ils se trompaient. La fouille systématique ne donna rien. Julie était sous le choc. Le tableau avait disparu. Soit le plan de Neal n'avait pas fonctionné, soit l'escroc s'était servi d'elle pour arriver à ses fins. Elle appela son équipe pour les briefer.

- Nous allons nous rendre chez Caffrey. Il me doit une explication, dit-elle.

WC*WC*WC

Diana n'avait pas attendu la fin de la fouille des visiteurs du Louvre. La disparition du tableau et l'attitude de Neal au cours des quelques derniers jours lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Sitôt le vol découvert, elle avait sauté dans sa voiture et s'était rendue devant la maison de l'escroc. Elle avait aussi pris soin de prévenir Peter, même si celui-ci était en train de profiter de la magie de Disney avec son fils et sa femme. L'agent lui promit de la rejoindre au plus vite.

La jeune femme n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Une demi-heure à peine après son arrivée, une demoiselle arriva au domicile de Neal. Après des regards suspicieux à gauche et à droite, elle entra sans frapper, un tube à la main.

«Neal, qu'as-tu manigancé?» murmura Diana. Elle laissa s'écouler quelques minutes avant de sortir de son véhicule et de s'approcher de la maison. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. La jeune femme avait sorti une arme et tenait Neal en joue. Sans hésiter, l'agente se précipita à l'intérieur.

WC*WC*WC

- Où est l'original, Caffrey?

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de parler, Mademoiselle…?

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Ce n'était pas une fausse alarme. Vous avez volé le tableau vendredi et vous l'avez remplacé par une copie. Où est l'orignal?

Sur ses mots, la jeune fille arma son revolver, au moment précis où Diana faisait son entrée. Neal ne lui jeta même pas un regard, ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'arme pointée sur lui. Une arme qui passa de Neal à Diana, avant de revenir sur Neal.

- N'avancez pas ou je tire. Je répète ma question, où est le tableau?

Diana savait qu'un mouvement brusque de sa part pourrait transformer la situation en carnage. Elle recula d'un pas et déposa son arme sur le sol.

- Mademoiselle Snell, nous devrions parler de tout ça calmement.

La jeune fille tourna un regard surpris vers la nouvelle venue.

- Comment savez-vous mon nom? Qui êtes-vous?

- Je m'appelle Diana, je suis une amie de Neal.

- Une amie? Comment peut-on être ami avec un tueur? Il a tué l'homme que j'aimais.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette, mais je n'ai jamais tué personne.

- Vous mentez! Vous vous êtes servi de Matthew pour disparaître et vous l'avez tué. Vous allez payer, hurla-t-elle en sanglotant. Nous devions commencer une nouvelle vie, mais vous avez tout gâché.

C'est le moment que choisit Peter pour entrer et intervenir.

- Ashley, écoutez-moi.

- Peter, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

L'agent ignora son ami.

- Neal vous a dit la vérité, il n'a pas tué Keller. C'est moi qui ai appuyé sur la détente.

À ces mots, la jeune fille retourna son arme contre le nouveau venu. Peter ne lui laissa aucun répit. Il reprit immédiatement la parole. Il avait affronté ce genre de situation assez souvent pour savoir que parler était sa seule chance.

- Matthew avait pris un otage. Une femme aussi jeune et jolie que vous. Il la menaçait de son arme. Il l'aurait sans doute tuée si je n'étais pas intervenu.

- Vous mentez. Matthew n'était pas un assassin. Un voleur, mais pas un tueur. Je peux le prouver. Les vols que j'ai réalisés, c'était son idée. Des plans qui permettaient de voler pour des œuvres valant des millions sans blesser personne.

- Ce n'était pas ses plans, c'était les miens.

- Je sais que vous avez prévu ces coups ensemble, il me l'avait dit. Mais il ne voulait pas travailler avec vous. Il disait que nous ferions ça ensemble, qu'il m'apprendrait. Mais vous l'avez tué.

Ashley pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Elle semblait sur le point de tirer. Le vacarme de sirènes de police emplit peu à peu le quartier.

- Ashley, Keller était un tueur, un homme extrêmement dangereux. Il aurait fini par vous faire du mal, comme à toutes les personnes qu'il approchait, raisonnait Peter.

L'équipe de Julie envahit le rez-de-chaussée, toute arme dehors. L'agent du FBI continua.

- Vous n'êtes pas une tueuse, vous pouvez arrêter tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ashley regardait les armes pointées sur elle avec les yeux d'une biche dans les phares d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse. Neal connaissait ce regard. Il était passé par là.

- Ashley, vous devriez baisser votre arme, dit-il doucement. Personne ne vous fera de mal et on pourra parler tranquillement. D'accord?

L'escroc s'approcha lentement. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du canon, il tendit la main pour s'emparer du revolver de la jeune fille. Il s'en saisit et le donna à Peter. Les policiers français s'empressèrent d'arrêter la voleuse et de l'emmener au commissariat.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Ashley Snell était assise en salle d'interrogatoire. Diana et la commissaire Lescaut lui posaient des questions depuis plusieurs heures. Peter et Neal étaient installés de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain. La jeune femme avait admis les vols sans difficulté. Elle avait expliqué que les plans avaient été mis sur pied par son ancien petit ami, Matthew Keller, décédé à New York en même temps que Neal Caffrey.

Ashley était restée inconsolable pendant des mois. Elle avait utilisé les techniques que son amoureux lui avait enseignées pour survivre et, quand la douleur était devenue trop forte, elle s'était envolée pour l'Europe. De passage à Paris, elle avait vu les œuvres d'un peintre inconnu qui lui avait plu. Des vues de New York pour la plupart. Elle avait eu un choc en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Neal. L'ancien complice de l'homme qu'elle aimait était vivant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait décidé de se venger.

- Comment comptiez-vous vous venger? demanda Diana.

- Je savais que Matthew avait mis sur pied ces vols avec Caffrey. Je me suis arrangée pour qu'il vienne dans toutes les villes où j'avais décidé de passer à l'action. J'ai fait en sorte que ses séjours ne passent pas inaperçus, de façon à éveiller les soupçons de la police. Je voulais qu'il souffre, qu'il perde la nouvelle vie qu'il avait volée à Matthew. Qu'il nous avait volée! Finir en prison pour des vols dont il avait rêvé, mais qu'il n'avait pas commis, je trouvais ça presque… poétique. J'aurais eu l'argent et lui les barreaux.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Julie. Vous aviez réussi votre dernier coup sans qu'on vous arrête, votre plan était sur le point de réussir. Pourquoi avoir attaqué Caffrey chez lui?

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur la commissaire.

- Parce qu'il m'a spoliée une fois de plus. Il a volé le tableau de Corbot avant moi. Je devais réussir tous les vols, en mémoire de Matthew.

Julie n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Mais, nous avons retrouvé le tableau sur vous.

- C'est un faux. Une vulgaire copie.

Derrière le miroir sans tain, Peter se tourna vers son partenaire.

- Tu n'as pas osé?

- Relax, Peter. Le tableau est en sécurité. Je ne comptais pas vraiment le garder, sourit Neal.

La commissaire entra dans la pièce à cet instant précis.

- Où est ce tableau?

- Soigneusement posé sur votre bureau, répondit le voleur avec son plus charmant sourire.

- Mon bureau est toujours fermé à clef!

Le sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

- J'ai verrouillé derrière moi, promis.

La rouquine soupira et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, fit Peter.

Le silence qui accueillit sa remarque le surprit. L'inquiétude se dessinait sur le visage de Neal.

- Neal? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Tout à l'heure, dans le salon, Ashley t'a accusé d'avoir tué Keller pour me venger. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a du vrai dans ce qu'elle a dit?

- Tu crois que ta décision de disparaître a fait de moi un tueur? Bien sûr que non, Neal. J'ai tiré parce que la vie de l'otage était en jeu, et parce qu'il allait m'abattre si je n'étais pas le plus rapide. À ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas de ce que j'allais trouver. J'ai pensé qu'il bluffait pour gagner du temps. J'étais persuadé que tu avais neuf vies, comme les chats.

Il s'interrompit une seconde.

- Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort, sur ce point, conclut-il.

Le soulagement se lisait sur le visage de Neal.

- Si on rentrait pour fêter ça? Élisabeth et Neal doivent être rentrés et je suis sûr que Diana ne serait pas contre un petit remontant.

WC*WC*WC

À peine arrivé à la maison, Neal déboucha une bouteille de champagne. Une juste récompense après toutes ces émotions. Il allait porter un toast quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- On fait la fête sans moi?

Diana et Élisabeth répondirent à l'unisson.

- Mozzie?!

Puis Élisabeth fut la seule à reprendre.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Neal n'aurait jamais pu voler quoi que ce soit au Louvre tout seul. Il avait besoin de son ange gardien, puisque Peter était avec moi.

Neal se renfrogna.

- J'aurais très bien pu y arriver seul, mais ça fait du bien de travailler en équipe.

- Je vais lever mon verre au travail d'équipe, dit Peter.

- Au travail d'équipe, reprirent-ils tous en cœur.

Pendant quelques instants, le silence se fit dans la grande maison. Élisabeth fut la première à poser la question que chacun avait à l'esprit.

- Et maintenant? Tu comptes rester à Paris?

- Je ne peux pas rentrer. Surtout pas maintenant que les Pink Panthers savent que je suis vivant. Et vous êtes toujours tous en danger.

- Pas exactement. En fait, je crois que vous êtes tous en sécurité.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mozzie.

- Je ne suis pas resté inactif depuis que l'Agent m'a laissé entendre sans le vouloir que tu étais sans doute vivant. J'ai respecté ton choix de rester seul dans ton coin, mais j'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses changer d'avis un jour.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Et bien, sachant que les Panthers ont pour habitude de menacer les personnes dont leurs ennemis sont proches, j'ai décidé de les battre à leur propre jeu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? s'inquiéta Neal.

- Rien de plus que trouver les membres de leur famille et les prendre en photos. Des photos que j'ai envoyées par courrier dans différentes prisons.

- L'équilibre de la terreur, principe de base de la Guerre Froide. Aussi longtemps qu'ils penseront qu'on peut faire du mal à leurs proches, ils laisseront les miens en paix. Bien joué, Moz.

- Mais, tu es non-violent, ils doivent le savoir, s'exclama Élisabeth.

- Ils le savent, répondit Peter, mais ils savent aussi que Neal est allé jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie pour nous. Ils ne prendront pas le risque.

- Alors tu rentres avec nous, demanda Élisabeth.

Neal sourit à ses amis.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, mais je crois que dans tous les cas, un détour par Londres est à l'ordre du jour.

**FIN **

**Note de l'auteure: **Merci de m'avoir suivi dans ce voyage jusqu'au bout. Merci pour les mots et les sourires même virtuels. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, et si vous espérez une suite ou une autre histoire. J'ai quelques idées en stock qui ne demandent qu'un petit encouragement de votre part.


End file.
